Character comparisions!
by bickram20
Summary: Have you ever wondered how similar the characters of Dragon Ball, Supergirl/Superman are? Well wonder no more as Bra answers questions- posed by emails on her podcast- that do just that! You may be surprised how similar they are...
1. Lucy Lane and Videl Son(nee Satan)

**Character comparisons between Supergirl and Dragon Ball**

 **Superspeeder**

 **Have you ever wondered how similar the characters of Supergirl/Superman and Dragon Ball are? Well wonder no more! In this hilarious tale, Bra fields questions(for her blog for those who haven't read Supergirl Z) asking her to do just that! You may be surprised at how similar they are!**

 **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z crossover Bra Briefs**

 **Humor/Parody**

 **Disclaimer: I in no way own the characters of Supergirl or Dragon Ball! They belong to their respective owners so please support the official release ok?**

 **A WORD FROM THE AUTHOR(ME)!: This tale-my way to celebrate the 10th episode of the show as well as tide you over until the next episode of Supergirl airs on CBS 2 weeks from now. At that point I will resume my main story Supergirl Z but until then enjoy this hilarious story; I hope you guys like it!**

 **"** Hey guys its me Bra coming live from Z studios! As you know my brother and Kara is in a romantic relationship(isn't that just adorable?) but people have been emailing me begging that I compare the us and the characters of Supergirl! I've given it a LOT of thought and decided that I would do a live broadcast answering these similarities! Now as to the format of this show, I will answer either email or phone calls about who a character from Supergirl reminds me of! The number if you want to call by the way is 800-shenron that's 800-749-6466 and the email is Bra_Briefs . If you want to find me on Twitter its

/LilPrincessBra/with_replies so  on Facebook its

Bra-briefs-102973250049456/ so message me with your inquires!

[Bulma shows Bra her first email]

"Oh goodie our first email...hmm...Its from Sage a frequent commenter on Supergirl Z and is always asking questions about the plot! He asks "hey Bra! As you know Pan has met Lucy Lane a few weeks ago and I like to know who Lucy reminds you of, can you please tell me?"

"Well Sage thanks for all the reviews of Supergirl Z keep the comments coming! As for who Lucy reminds me of I have to with Videl Satan(Pan's mom but don't tell her that ok?) BEFORE she met Gohan. They're a few reasons that I think that Lucy reminds me of Videl: first of all both her father Hercule and Lucy's father Sam are **EXTREMELY** protective of their girls when they were younger. This is because Sam Lane is a general and obviously as an army brat, Lucy was often hit on by the guys in his regiment. However, she became "one of the guys"(so to speak) so they stopped picking on her when she got older. Videl's case is also similar; her father is the 24th WMAT(although he won because we didn't participate in it"[growls thinking about it]. "Now her mother is quite an interesting case of itself; Miguel(that was her name) married Hercule before all of the fame and fortune and had Videl. Now Hercule was always a coward(due to the fact that his master was killed by Mercenary Tao when he was training under him) but when he won the world tournament is partially why he's the arrogant fool that he is today. He was the champ sure but everyone compared him to Goku and since his experience with Tao left him jaded, he couldn't believe that Goku was legitimate hence he called things like flying and shooting energy attacks a bunch of tricks.

"Now when the androids showed up, everyone expected Hercule to save the day, but of course he didn't and the androids destroyed everything. By all means that should've been the end of Hercule but he was crafty. He decided to make himself a tragic figure by saying that he was a single father trying his best to raise Videl. Of course the real truth was that he cheated on Miguel with a promoter named Ms. Pizza and they divorced leaving a bad taste in Videl's mouth when it came to romance. After she died, it only worsened when Hercule declared to the world that any man worthy of his daughter had to be stronger than he was. This made him back into a media darling but he secretly trained Sharpener Pencil to be stronger than he to marry Videl so that he could become "king of the world" in hopes of making the androids shake with fear." He send her to school with Sharpener so that they could "get to know each other" but the androids made things difficult because she was the daughter of Mr. Satan. It was in one of those attacks that she was hurt by the androids and Gohan appeared to save her life. He took her back to mom, where she was treated and released but Videl was intrigued by her "golden hero".

"Struck by the similarities between Videl and his own mother, Gohan donned a secret identity known as Saiyanman and frequently rescued Videl whenever she went to a crime scene as the androids weren't the only threat to Orange Star City(which later became known as Satan City). Videl was infuriated and intrigued by Gohan's disguise always chasing him down, trying to expose him so that she could thank him for saving her life. Eventually, she did unmask him and the two quickly fell in love; however Hercule was furious when he found out from Videl that Gohan was the son of Goku(the 23rd WMAT champ) and forbade her to see him anymore. He made plans to quickly marry her to Sharpener to begin the negations but Videl was in love and refused marrying Gohan and becoming pregnant with Pan 6 months later. When the androids realized they were played by Hercule they vowed revenge on her daughter, but when they learned she was pregnant(as Hercule betrayed Videl as his act of revenge) they decided to wait until she gave birth figuring it was best if they killed both mother and child at once." [Bra gets a tissue and wipes her eyes from the tears that were falling as she recalled Trunks' story]

"By this time, Videl had adopted the name Videl Son and also became Saiyangirl in the short time before the birth of Pan but she couldn't run from her past forever. Unfortunately she paid big time for her decision to marry Gohan instead of Sharpener as the androids attacked on the day she gave birth to Pan. I won't go into details(as Trunks says its hard for me to even understand how labor works because I'm so young!) but the androids attacked and coupled that with birth pains, Videl began to lose an enormous amount of blood. Seeing his wife in that state infuriated Gohan and he attacked in blind rage which caused him to lose his left arm as the result. He did manage to drive them away, but Videl was so weak she went into unconsciousness. Bringing her here, Mom told her that it was either Videl's life or the life of her daughter he could choose to save. Videl was able to break out of unconsciousness long enough to tell him after she gave birth to save her child; Gohan reluctantly did as she told him delivering his firstborn child a girl who was named Pan in honor of Piccolo-as he was the first Z fighter to be killed by the androids-as well as to remember all the fond "memories" he had of his mom(who had committed suicide after Goku's death) smacking him on the head with the infamous "Frying Pan of Doom". Videl was able to see her little girl and cut her tail off(as she was part saiyan) before passing away but her death shattered Gohan and now he refuses to talk about Videl-he even got rid of his wedding pictures although I think mom still has one that he didn't tear apart stored safely in "The Z album"- to Pan. Its a shame because Pan will never know just how great she is. In the same way, Lucy's mom divorced her father Sam as a result of his petulance and later died to extenuating circumstances causing both Lucy and her sister Lois to have a deep skepticism of romance and men although both have changed their tune; Lois is currently dating freelancer Clark Kent and of course Lucy was James' Ex(but of course as you know they got back together)!"

[Bra looks at the clock and seeing that she's running out of time so she decides to make one last point before closing'

"The final point I want to make before I say farewell until next time is that Lucy is a strong willed person just as Videl was; they both defied their fathers' dictations of how to manage their lives. From what Trunks had told me, Lucy was very happy with James until Sam interfered due to James' friendship with Superman; however, I think it's hard to look at the two of them and see that they're perfect for each other. Kara did during the Red Tornado incident and that was one of the reasons she snapped in her spar with that android; she was jealous of them. I guess its a good thing that James wasn't going to pursue any relationship with Kara beyond that of that of a brother kind of like Trunks' relationship with Pan now. For a while though, it did make things rough for Wynn and Kara, and I for one am glad that they have settled their differences afterwards. Now I know people think Wynn likes Kara because of their history, but I also know from Pan that Wynn is reluctant to tell her how he feels. He's convinced Kara would never see him as more than a close friend which did devastate him for a while but now that Pan is getting more involved(thanks to Gohan and Trunks) I guess we will have to see how their relationship develops. I do think that it's going to be exciting to see if either Pan or Wynn falls for the other and even more exciting to see if they're going to pursue a relationship. Pan deserves to be happy; she lost her mom, she did lose her father-although he was revived- and she can't have kids(for her own protection) so we'll see if she can find some happiness with Wynn and who knows? Maybe she'll get **a** **disciple** that she can train? Gohan has trained/discipled Trunks, Trunks trains/disciples Pan and John is training/disciplining me; **unless there's another saiyan that I don't know of** , Pan doesn't have a person to "disciple" and she deserves to have at least one! That's all I have to say and as much fun as I had , I'm afraid I'm out of time! Thank you for listening to my premier broadcast; its been fun and I hope to do more in the future signing off; remember Blood bonds us all goodbye!" **End Chapter**

 **Me: I hope you liked this as I'm going to do more in the future due to Supergirl's week-long hiatus. You might have noticed that I've said that Pan will have a "disciple" in the future and this is hinting at the BIG plot of episode 11 of Supergirl so don't spoil if you know who I'm talking about! You also notice that I also said that there was another saiyan which is hinting at Alice who I have written about in Supergirl Z! Of course Alice isn't just a saiyan; she's Kryptonian! If you guys are wondering her "mentors"(other than Bra and Pan which I explain in my story) are Alex Danvers and J'ohn J'ohnzz! In any case see you guys next time for more Character Comparisons! **


	2. Chi-Chi Son and Eliza Danvers

**Character comparisons between Supergirl and Dragon Ball**

 **Superspeeder**

 **Have you ever wondered how similar the characters of Supergirl/Superman and Dragon Ball are? Well wonder no more! In this hilarious tale, Bra fields questions(for her blog for those who haven't read Supergirl Z) asking her to do just that! You may be surprised at how similar they are!**

 **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z crossover Bra Briefs**

 **Humor/Parody**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or Dragon Ball! They belong to their respective owners; please support the official release! The only things I own are Bra's "email" and the call in number for the studio! (btw I think the number was clever using Shenron as the "theme" maybe I should "introduce" every broadcast with the Opening to Dragon Ball Super hmmm...)**

 **A WORD FROM THE AUTHOR(ME)!: Last time I put in Bra's Facebook/Twitter accounts and yes if you're asking those are actual valid accounts!**

 **"** Hey guys its me Bra and I'mmmm back! with another broadcast for my lovely listeners! Thanks to mom who helped me out last week on our first broadcast and creating an introduction for my show. Apparently it comes from something called Dragon Ball Super...anyway enough of that! Many of you have been very receptive of seeing how my 'training sessions with a Martian' have been going and I have to say it's been...interesting to say the least. He has so many weird techniques and that's saying something considering Piccolo! Well other than his weird eye beams(which he calls his "Martian vision") and his ability to shape-shift into anything(which I think is a bit creepy considering he can become a Saiyan theoretically speaking") he can also do something call "phase-shifting". Now what that is(according to him) is that ability allows John to become intangible which means he can go through any objects solid or otherwise. Now I know that many people think that phase-shifting is the same as after-imaging but the difference is that phase shifting allows John to turn completely invisible to other people! Now this does help in the human world but to a Saiyan or even to a Kryptonian like Kara, its of no use since we can "sense" him and Kara can see/hear him with her abilities. John has also read my mind a few times(which Trunks warned me that he would do during the whole Astra revelation/prisoner exchange thing) and you may think ok Piccolo can read minds to how is that different? Well I guess you can say his ability of telepathy is far greater than Piccolo's and when I told that to my brother he said that it reminded him of King Kai because he too can project his thoughts into other people's mind. I mean c'mon! Trunks told me that King Kai mentally communicated with Goku on Planet Namek and that planet only had like 5 minutes until it was destroyed! The greatest difference between him and Piccolo is that he absorbs energy attacks and that he can move object with his mind but other than that-and the fact that he originated from Mars rather than Namek-the similarities between Piccolo and John will never end. Some have even asked "who is stronger" but I rather not say!"

"With that out of the way you know how to reach me 800-shenron that's 800-743-6766 and even though this is my second broadcast, it'll be the first time I'm going to the phones! Line one you're on!" "HI Bra!" said the excited voice of Marrion5(A/N shout out to her) "I love Dragon Ball and I want to know who does Eliza Danvers remind you of? Keep up the good work!" "Thanks for the kind words Marrion5 they mean a lot to me! As to who Eliza(Alex's mom and Kara's step-mom) reminds me of that's easy: from what Trunks and Gohan have told me of, Eliza reminds me an awful lot like Chi-Chi when she was alive. Now here me out on this one! Chi-Chi and Eliza aren't the same in terms of romancing their husbands(in fact many people outside of my family) believes that Chi-Chi roped Goku into a situation that he wasn't ready for. Now there is some truth to that I mean Goku did think that marriage was a type of food, but in the same breath many people looked at Goku and Chi-Chi's marriage and say "why doesn't Goku or Chi-Chi divorce? I mean they don't look like a 'normal couple, Chi-Chi yells at her husband, and Goku himself is often away". Now if you think of it from that perspective there's a lot of validity behind those doubters claims, but we know better! Chi-Chi loved Goku from the day that he poked her breasts on that nimbus cloud(btw that was a bit perverted) to the day he died! She **NEVER THOUGHT** of straying when he was alive, and even when he was dead when everyone was preparing to fight she didn't remarry! I think that's part of the reason she was so devastated when Goku died to that heart virus; if he died in battle like he did when Raditz came, Shenron could revive him, even **IF** he didn't want to stay dead after Cell was killed during my brother's time traveling adventures, Porunga could revive him. However, the heart virus is classified under death by natural causes and as such, Goku couldn't be revived which is why his death was so final to Chi-Chi and when he did pass on, her spirit was completely and utterly broken and it was no surprise that she committed suicide a few years later. Now mom does theorize that if Chi-Chi had **another child** to replace Goku, she wouldn't have committed suicide. I for one doubt it after all there was only a week between Cell becoming "perfect" and the "games" he hosted. I may be young, but even I know that a week is not sufficient enough to become pregnant never mind showing the signs of pregnancy."

"In any case that isn't the only reason that I think that Chi-Chi and Eliza Danvers are similar! The way they raised their children are also very similar as well! Now I know- from what Trunks has told me- that Kara is an exception because she's alien and wasn't raised on Earth the same way that Goku wasn't born on Earth and was "raised"(if you can call it that) by an old man who was the friend of the world's most infamous pervert Master Roshi! However, in terms of Alex for Eliza, she was "expected" to be better than her adopted sister; she knew the rules and defied them anyway by being "recruited" by the DEO despite the bad blood concerning Danver's employer Hank Henshaw and Eliza due to her husband's death. In the same way Gohan was "expected" to be a scholar(according to Gohan himself) and despite this he was "recruited" to be a Z fighter despite the bad blood between his kidnapper Piccolo and Goku in the 23rd Tenkachi Budokai. Another similarity was their children were forced to fight the bad guys despite their parents insistence of not fighting! Alex was recruited to keep her sister safe from outsiders, and when she joined the DEO, Eliza protested the notion because she believed her daughter would be endangered by Hank. The same thing could be said of Chi-Chi; Gohan felt guilty over the death of his mentor Piccolo and decided to go to Namek to revive him with their Dragon Balls. Chi-Chi refused but Gohan told her it was something he had to do. Eliza favored Kara over Alex something many outsiders say that Chi-Chi favored Gohan over her own husband which is another similarity between the two of them."

"Of course Eliza accepted the fact that Alex was part of the DEO and despite the dangers that the job entailed that she was proud of him. Chi-Chi also accepted that Gohan was a fighter during the android conflict(albeit under different circumstances); according to Mom, she accepted Gohan being a fighter the moment her husband died(because it was only right that he carry on his father's legacy). HOWEVER, according to my brother(during his time-traveling adventures), Chi-Chi only accepted the fact that Gohan was a fighter because of another promise. She said that "Gohan will train and be as strong as possible but then afterwards, he will become a scholar!" Goku did think that was only fair because of the love he had for his wife but he didn't tell Gohan that he was the only one that could beat that creep Cell. I think from what Trunks told me he told her after that battle but also said that Goku wouldn't want them to be sad because he was so proud of his son. I think that's the final similarity; both their wives consider their husbands to be heroes. John even called him a good man, but to Eliza Jeremiah was her hero in the same way Goku was Chi-Chi's hero. It's no secret that Trunks replicated Jeremiah's grave to be alongside of Goku's along with Chi-Chi, Grandpa Gohan and Jonathan Kent. But the comparison for Jonathan is for another day! I hope that you are happy with my comparison of Eliza Danvers to Chi-Chi Son and I'll see you guys next time and remember: No matter how dark the situation is heroes find a way to rise above! Goodbye!"

 **End Chapter**

 **Me: That's the end of this chapter, I hope that the explanation for Eliza/Chi-Chi was well thought out! Many Dragon Ball Fans give Chi-Chi a LOT of flack because of the way Gohan turned out but you have to remember that she was raised in a sheltered environment(the Ox King) with no mother(she died at a very young age). As such, Chi-Chi had this "mentality" of what romance and love should be and when Goku came along, he "represented" her thinking. I mean she and Goku "flirted" after their first meeting and they later met for "date" (even though that scene in the Buu arc is filler) so one can't blame her attitude at the 23rd WMAT when Goku didn't recognize her. **

**Furthermore, she always thought that fighting/training was "fun" but when she saw the brutality of the 23rd tournament with the fight with Piccolo(who was evil at the time) I think it scarred her attitude about fighting for many years. I don't think I need to repeat what she said in Z in terms of fighting Vs. saving the world when they found out about the android threat and Goku ASKED HER PERMISSION to train Gohan. Of course when Goten was born her attitude shifted again as she felt(I think) a significant amount of guilt over her attitude with fighting as she thought that her attitude led to her husband's death(btw I think she's fully justified for thinking that way). So she set aside her hatred for fighting(after the 23rd) and trained Goten(and mind you she was a far inferior fighter) which resulted in her son turning Super-Saiyan at the age of 7. Besides Goten looks and resembles Goku so much that I think every time Chi-Chi looked at him, it was like looking at her husband which also added to her guilt hence her change.**

 **If you guys want a more detailed explanation I HIGHLY recommend that you watch Geekdom 101's analysis with Super Jaiyan(on YouTube of course) of Chi-Chi's relationship with Goku as it delves really deep into "why did Goku hitting Chi-Chi in the crotch (to check her gender) led to her infatuation with him?". The answer may surprise you; I also would recommend the YouTube collaboration of Blackenfist, Qaaman, MistareFusion AND GEEKDOM dealing with the subject in a Thought for Talk entitled _Is Chi-Chi crazy?_ Even those of you who don't like Chi-Chi will be challenged in their thinking; oh and before you guys ask I FULLY support Goku/Chi-Chi pairing and don't quite get the hate for her character. I understand the mentality because of what happened with Gohan(and as another note SSJ2 Teen Gohan is my 2nd favorite character after Goku of course) but I don't understand the hatred for Chi-Chi's character in light of EVERYTHING that she has gone through.**

 **Think about it out of the 20+years(give or take) Goku and Chi-Chi have been married Goku has only been with his wife for only 8 years. The 8 years? The initial 4 years after Dragon Ball before Raditz came to Earth , the Three years before the androids came to Earth in Z, and the year before Pan's birth in Super. That's IT and other than the 6 months after the defeat of Kid Buu(in Super not the movie) and the 7 days of peace before the Cell Games in Z Goku was either dead/training! Oh and don't throw the argument that Goku "left" his wife to train Ubb at the end Z( that is being rewritten by Super) or Shenron at the end of GT(which fans don't consider canon). Either way, it's very clear that he did so because he WAS concerned for her safety by looking out for the next generation by training Ubb and having Goten/Trunks(in Z) and Vegeta/Pan(in GT) take up his mantle. Like I said in Supergirl Z to one of my reviewers a woman who has endured ALL of that shows that despite what the naysayers say about her marriage to Goku, Chi-Chi not only loves her husband but is extremely loyal to him and its clear he feels the same way. If you doubt me watch the end of episode Spirit Bomb triumphant(in the Buu arc) and the last 10 minutes(or so)of the Battle of Gods movie! I didn't mean to go off like that on a rant but I just wanted to wanted to defend my reasoning that Chi-Chi is similar to Eliza Danvers to those of you who are Supergirl fans as well as present a reasonable well thought out defense of Chi-Chi to the haters!**


	3. Grandpa Gohan and Jonathan Kent

**Character comparisons between Supergirl and Dragon Ball**

 **Superspeeder**

 **Have you ever wondered how similar the characters of Supergirl/Superman and Dragon Ball are? Well wonder no more! In this hilarious tale, Bra fields questions(for her blog for those who haven't read Supergirl Z) asking her to do just that! You may be surprised at how similar they are!**

 **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z crossover Bra Briefs**

 **Humor/Parody**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or Dragon Ball! They belong to their respective owners; please support the official release! The only things I own are Bra's "email" and the call in number for the studio!**

 **A WORD FROM THE AUTHOR(ME)!: Hey guys, I would really appreciate it if you left reviews for this story**

 **Chapter 3**

 **"** Hey guys its me Bra and I'm back for another broadcast episode! Lots of you guys have been emailing me saying that I wasn't at all trashing Gohan's mom in the last broadcast. It's just my opinion and of course you may disagree but I'm glad that most people think that I was fair in my assessment of Chi-Chi and Eliza Danvers. With that out of the way, its time to update you on how my training is going, and I have to say its pretty awesome! John is a really good sparring partner and always encourages me to do my best. He's as powerful(strength-wise) as Piccolo and I've really grown under his tutelage! This has caused my dad to increase his GR training with me to 100x that of Earth which my brother says is a sign of obvious jealously! Dad doesn't want his reputation with the others to be ruined but at the end of the day, he's still the same old overprotective lovable softy he always is with me! Now that I've updated you guys about my progress its time for today's question which comes from WolfFang95 and he emails me saying "hey Bra I know you said that you didn't want to make any character comparisons with Jonathan Kent last time so I was wondering if you would do it in this broadcast Thanks!"

"Well WolfFang95 thanks for the question and I will compare Jonathan Kent to another character in this broadcast. Now from what my brother and Gohan have told me in my mind the person Jonathan reminds me of is Grandpa Gohan. There are several reasons that I think so(which my brother and Gohan have told me of course). The first reason is that both Gohan and Jonathan were regular people with normal lives. Now I know you may say "BUT BRA! Gohan was trained by the Turtle Hermit Master Roshi" and your right! In his early days, Gohan was trained by Roshi but he didn't exactly "Take the world by storm" as a result. Think about it! Gohan didn't participate in tournaments, went into space, defeated the most powerful being in the universe, and deal with androids which are things that his "son" Goku did. Of course the same thing can be said of Jonathan; he never fought a General out for revenge, saved a woman's life, and became a hero to the people of Metropolis which is what Superman did!"

"Another similarity between Jonathan and Gohan is that they had initial difficulties raising their sons. With Superman, it was the fact that Jonathan wanted him to fit in with the people of Earth even with his abilities developing throughout his childhood. Gohan's case is well known, Goku(even though he had a gentle mom with Gine) was violent when he came to Earth until his accident and Gohan was at the end of his rope before Goku's accident. Yet another similarity is that their sons had a part to play in their deaths; with Superman it was him not acting to save Jonathan during a tornado(even though he told him not to) and of course Goku crushed his grandfather as a Great Ape even though Gohan warned him never to look at a full moon. I think the most striking aspect of this is that both of their grandfathers knew that the world wasn't ready to know about the alien heritage of their sons. Even though Superman didn't know of his alien heritage until after his death, Jonathan most certainty never told Superman about his Kryptonian heritage when he was alive. In the same way, Goku also didn't find out about his saiyan heritage(and even his role in Gohan's death for that manner) until after Gohan's death and both he and Superman also initially repudiated their heritage(although they later on accepted their respective alien heritages) because they were raised on Earth by their human "fathers".

"Finally both Goku and Superman hold their fathers in extremely high regards. Trunks told me(from Kara) that every year, Superman and Martha go to Jonathan's grave and lay a fresh wreath and flowers over his tombstone. Goku for many years thought that the 4 star dragon ball had the spirit of his grandfather and was very reluctant to hand it over to mom when they first met. Of course, the ultimate tribute is naming your son after your dead grandfather which is what Goku did(even though it was Chi-Chi who first named their son Gohan according to my brother when he attended his 11th birthday party). The Ox King even stated that Grandpa Gohan would be proud of having Goku name his own son after his Grandfather and no doubt is looking on from otherworld at how Gohan is doing today and smiling right alongside of Goku and Chi-Chi. **If Superman ever had a child with Lois** -which I doubt since both dad and John says that Kryptonian and Human DNA are incompatible and the fact that Lois is dating Clark Kent!- **he no doubt will also honor the memory of Jonathan by naming his half Earthling-Half Kryptonian child after him** the same way Goku honored his grandfather by naming his son Gohan. That's all the reasons that I have for their similarities and I hope that you enjoyed this as next time I will tackle another character comparison between us and Supergirl characters! Goodbye!"

 **End Chapter**

 **Me: That's the end of this chapter, I hope that the explanation for Jonathan Kent and Grandpa Gohan was logical and well thought out! Now I know some may say "but speeder! Bra should know about what happened with Jaco because of her mom!" and your right comment section! However, in Trunks' universe the events of Jaco the Galactic Patrolman never happened(even though it was a follow-up to Minus) and therefore I couldn't make the comparison that both Jonathan and Grandpa Gohan protected their children from being taken away by those who would want to harm them! Jaco(and Tights-Bulma's sister) is yet another difference between universes 6 and 7 that I didn't mention in my main story because its just a minor difference. Still you can bet there is going to be a massive amount of confusion/shock when Bulma asks Tights/Jaco to search for the last super dragon ball as Trunks, Bra, and Alice has never even heard of or met them in their universe during the tournament!**

 **Speaking of the tournament, I'm so pumped for the Universe 6 arc of Dragon Ball Super and the tournament wi** **th Champa! its only one more week until it starts airing and I cannot wait who FUNimation chooses to be the voices of Champa, Vados, and Zuno when they get the licensing to broadcast it in the US. I FREAKING LOVED JASON DOUGLAS AS THE VOICE OF BEERUS IN THE BATTLE OF GODS/RES F MOVIE and since Super made Beerus more "savage" it will be interesting to see how Douglas portrays him in Super. Geekdom thinks Douglas can be more "savage" with Beerus because he was the voice of King Cold in Kai(something that I didn't know) and King Cold is just as savage as Frieza! Many fans also think that Goku and Vegeta won't use their SSJ Blue powers during the tournament but it wouldn't make sense for the series to revert backwards to plain old Super-Saiyans therefore this theory that they won't has been debunked! At the same time I also agree with Blackenfist(on YouTube) when they say that Goku/Vegeta may hold back to make things fair. Rhymstyle says that Goku/Vegeta won't use SSJ Blue until the inevitable "Tournament being crashed/ more powerful enemy" shows up(which I also agree with and will explain in further detail ).**

 **The reason I agree with Rhymstyle in that the saiyans won't use their SSJG/Blue powers until a more powerful enemy shows up is because every tournament involving the Z fighters were either interfered or ruined altogether. THINK ABOUT IT! In Dragon Ball, Goku going Ap** **e ruined the 21st (when he fought Jackie Chung), the Red Ribbon Army ruined the 22nd, and Piccolo Jr.(Demon King Piccolo's reincarnation) ruined the 23rd(and mind you that's just ball!) In Z, Cell had his "Games"(no need for me to rehash that tournament!) and Buu being released ruined the remodeled the 25th tournament 7 years after Cell was killed(even though the fight between Majin Vegeta and SS2 Goku led to Buu's release in the first place. Even at the end of Z(which is being rewritten by Super as I said in the last chapter) Goku left with Ubb(Majin Buu's reincarnation) which ruined the 25th for his Granddaughter Pan and Vegeta(although they both got over it).**

 **The ONLY TOURNAMENTS NOT RUINED WAS THE TOURNAMENT HERCULE WON DURING Z (although the manga and the anime never showed it-it was filler)  ANDD THE TOURNAMENT AT THE END OF GT 100 YEARS AFTER GOKU LEFT WITH SHENRON AND THE DRAGON BALLS(even though that two is filler and considered to be non-canon by the fans) that's it but other than that every tournament that the Z fighters participated in was ruined and I don't doubt for a MINUTE that the same thing will most likely happen in Champa's tournament! In any case, I'm really pumped to see what will happen and yes I will cover Champa's tournament in my story Supergirl Z(although I'm not going to do so until the season 1 finale of the show!)**


	4. Alien Parents pt 1

**Character comparisons between Supergirl and Dragon Ball**

 **Superspeeder**

 **Have you ever wondered how similar the characters of Supergirl/Superman and Dragon Ball are? Well wonder no more! In this hilarious tale, Bra fields questions(for her blog for those who haven't read Supergirl Z) asking her to do just that! You may be surprised at how similar they are!**

 **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z crossover Bra Briefs**

 **Humor/Parody**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or Dragon Ball! They belong to their respective owners; please support the official release! The only things I own are Bra's "email" and the call in number for the studio!**

 **A WORD FROM THE AUTHOR(ME)!: Hey guys, I would like for reviews for this story! It only takes a minute!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **"** Hey guys its Bra and I'm back for another episode of character comparisons! Last time I compared Jonathan Kent to our very own Grandpa Gohan! Once more I'm amazed that people thought that I was fair in my assessment of Gohan and Kent. With that out of the way, its time to once again update you on how my training is going, and I have to say its I'm having a tougher time now! John has stepped up his training as a result of Dad increasing my gravity training to 100x that of Earth. It's times like these that I wonder if there are more **Martians** like him and if they're just as powerful as he is? Of course they died with their planet so the chances of that happening is very slim but with my family's luck you never know! Now that I've updated you guys about my progress let me give out the number 800-shenron that's 800-743-6766 to talk!"

"Let's go to the phones hello you're on with Bra Briefs!" "Hi Bra! this is LadyThundera and I'm calling to make a suggestion!" "Ok suggest away!" "Last time you talked about your brother and his girlfriend's human family comparison, but I would suggest that this time you talk about their alien families and compare them!" "Do you want me to just talk about Alura or should I talk about Jor-El please be specific". "I would love if you talked about both of them of course you don't have to do both in one broadcast you can split it into 2!" "That's a really great idea, I'll do it Thundera!" "Great thanks Bra BYE!" "You heard it here folks the next two broadcasts will cover the alien families of my brother and Kara and who they relate to. Trunks and Kara are always talking about Alura so I'll do her in this broadcast and next time I will cover Jor-El!"

"Everyone has compare Alura with Bardock(and I agree) but there is yet another character that Alura reminds me of and it has to be the female version of my grandfather! I know you guys are collectively scratching your heads so I will explain what I mean! In terms of sending Kara to Earth and being one of the few who knew about Planet Krypton's destruction, Alura does remind me of Bardock. This is because Bardock was one of the few(alongside of dad although he kept it hidden for years) that knew that his planet was doomed and attempted(like Alura) to warn the others. Also(like Alura) Bardock didn't resort to violence(unlike Astra and Non) to warn them; he just did but like the Kryptonians the saiyans didn't believe him. Now one might ask "what about Gine/Kara surely they knew!" and I'm glad you asked. Like Bardock with Gine, Alura kept the reason for Astra being imprisoned by her a secret for years and the consequences for her actions were dire as Kara now distrusts her mom the same way Goku hated his parents after Raditz came to Earth. Furthermore Alura and Bardock realized towards the end that the only way to redeem their race was to die with them and send their children to Earth to be better than they were."

"That's where the similarities between Bardock and Alura end and the similarities between her and my dad begin! First of all(from what Trunks has told me) Kara(and Alura) are members of the prestigious House of El a family that spans generations of great Kryptonians. From what dad told me, his family also has a "royal line" that expands back for generations. Furthermore, the House of El is the most prestigious family on Krypton just as my dad was on his home world. Now the reasons for that are different; the House of El were explorers and scientists, while my ancestors were saiyan warriors who were honored for their work against their enemies the Tuffles. Furthermore, my father is the Prince of Saiyans, and from Trunks has told me, Kara's mom was part of the Kryptonian council which is their version of royalty."

"Now the other similarity between the two was their judgment; Alura sentenced Astra and Non to death in the Phantom Zone while my grandfather killed the Tuffles alongside the other saiyans, and sentenced a saiyan named Broly to death because of his extremely high power level of 10,000(according to my brother since he fought Broly in his time traveling adventures). Furthermore, both my grandfather and Alura both "used" their children for nefarious purposes. For Alura it was using Kara as a spy to draw Astra out in the open and imprison her and of course my grandfather gave dad over to Frieza when he was young. I think its telling that Kara and my dad both hated the fact that they were used by their parents. Of course they[the parents] didn't see how much their children would resent them for it; Kara felt that her parents took her from her home world the same way that Frieza took him from the saiyans. I wonder if Krypton wasn't destroyed- **and if Kara could go back there** -what her reaction to seeing her mom and planet alive and well. Of course the same could be said of my brother; **he wonders what life was like on Planet Vegeta** as well as wondering **if more saiyans are out there** and if the wish granted by Shenron(during Super-Saiyan Goku's fight against Frieza on Namek) actually revived all the saiyans killed by that tyrant. Of course we will never know and my dad doesn't even want to think about it because he adapted so well to Earth and to be honest my brother agrees with that. Still I have to wonder about the existence of other saiyans...oh well that's all I have to say about Alura, Bardock and my grandfather. Next time I will dive into Jor-el! He's a rather complex character and who better to compare his complexity than Bardock and my father himself right? In any case I see you guys next time Goodbye!"

 **End Chapter**

 **Me: That's the end of this chapter, I hope that the explanation for Alura Bardock and King Vegeta was logical and well thought out! In case you aren't aware of it, the section of whether or not Kara could go back to Krypton is hinting at episode 14 of Supergirl(which I just read about today!) I'm so excited for that I'm already planning ahead and you can bet that Kara won't be the only one who has the experience of seeing her home world. Trunks will get to see Planet Vegeta before Frieza destroys it and you can COUNT on him meeting Bardock, Gine, and (of course) the younger version of his father and grandfather!**

 **Another future episode which I will hint at next time is the appearance of a character that will make everyone think of Frieza(and no I'm not talking about Res F Frieza just Meta-Frieza). HOWEVER the character I am thinking about more resembles Kuiza from NekoMajin(which is a parody of dragon ball done by Akira Toriyami as well as Dragon Ball Z). You'll see what I mean in Supergirl Z when she appears as the pseudo- villain of the week but until then don't spoil who I'm talking about for those of you who are Supergirl Fans!**

 **Another issue that I want to address comes from one of my reviewers Sage in regards to a Supergirl /Flash crossover. The producers of both shows are hinting that is something they may do before the end of Season 1 but regardless of that the Flash will be appearing as part of the madness that will be the Universe 6 Arc of my story! Of course if they do crossover then I will adjust, but the Flash/Arrow crossover episode will be one of the "locations" I have chosen as a possible location of the 7th Super Dragon Ball!**

 **One more thing the issue with Pan finding out about Videl(which also comes from Sage!) I was originally going to wait until the universe 6 Arc for that revelation of Videl being Pan's mom BUT in light of Sage's idea I will change it to this coming episode of Supergirl Z! Toyman is the PERFECT way for Pan to find out about Videl because not only did Toyman fight against Superman, he also fought against his father(as Sayianman) and MOTHER(as Saiyangirl) before going to jail. Needless to say that it will change EVERYTHING in terms of Pan and Wynn's relationship(that's my secondary pairing btw) and since(from the synopsis) Kara and Wynn's relationship will be changed forever(their words not mine!) it opens up the door for the formation of Wynn/Pan as a couple! Anyway that's all I got for now, see you next time!**


	5. Alien Parents pt 2

**Character comparisons between Supergirl and Dragon Ball**

 **Superspeeder**

 **Have you ever wondered how similar the characters of Supergirl/Superman and Dragon Ball are? Well wonder no more! In this hilarious tale, Bra fields questions(for her blog for those who haven't read Supergirl Z) asking her to do just that! You may be surprised at how similar they are!**

 **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z crossover Bra Briefs**

 **Humor/Parody**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or Dragon Ball! They belong to their respective owners please support the official release! The only things I own are Bra's "email" and the call in number for the studio other than that I don't own anything!**

 **A WORD FROM THE AUTHOR(ME)!: Hey guys, I'm uploading another chapter! Yes 2 chapters in one day isn't that amazing  
**

 **Chapter 5  
**

 **"** Hey guys its Bra and I'm back for another episode of character comparisons! Last time I compared Alura to Bardock as well as my grandfather King Vegeta! Once more I'm amazed that people thought that I was fair in my assessment of two characters but that was only the 1st part of it. With that out of the way, its time to once again update you on how my training is going, and I have to say its I'm adapting to my new training schedule! Every day I train with my dad(and now he's increased the gravity to 150x Earth Gravity) who helps me train like he and my brother. Then afterwards, John trains me in the DEO; both he and Alex help refine my father's teachings and also help me "adapt" to Supergirl's style of fighting. Alex may not be strong like Pan is, but I respect her because she doesn't hold anything back when we spar and even though most of the time I beat her into the ground she always comes back for more! I can see why my brother respects her so much, and frankly I have learned to respect her as well! As for John, I often ask him if there's more Martians like him out there and he told me of the "White Martians". Honestly from what he told me of the White Martians, it sounds like Piccolo's hatred of Kami back when he was evil. However, the White Martians have all died out although dad has been a bit worried because of a beam of light falling heading towards Earth has an "alien" energy to it and that it will fall to the Earth in **2 weeks**. Mom has told him not to worry that it's probably an asteroid but that he should keep an eye out for any more developments. She told us that we will worry about it when the time comes so until then its business as usual here at Capsule Corps! Now that I've updated you guys about my progress let me give out the number 800-shenron that's 800-743-6766 to talk! and the email is Bra_Briefs "

"Last time I took a call and this time I will read an email from Light Blizzard C. She says that the idea to cover Kara and Trunks alien parents was a good idea and that I should continue this time with Jor-El. I will gladly do so and based on I've learned when Dad told me about Kara and Goku's parents I have to say that Jor-El definitely reminds me of Bardock and Dad. Now many fans easily see the Bardock/Jor-El connection(and I will explain it as well) but many people don't see the connection between Jor-El and my dad. Jor-El is a rather complicated character which fits both Bardock and Dad to a T making many 'changes' to the way they treated both their offspring and the members of their own race. First of all, Jor-El was a brilliant scientist(which is what I heard from Trunks) and allegedly Bardock was a bit of a scientist as well(as Dad reported that he allegedly created the artificial moon technique to help saiyans transform into Great Apes. Of course it was nothing but rumors and Bardock is a fighter and the leader of a squad of low class saiyans that did jobs elites wouldn't even touch. Jor-El was also a leader(so to speak) as one of the members of the Kryptonian council(according to Kara alongside of Alura). He also is a member of the house of El who's ancestor defused the Eradicator's nefarious designs. Now Bardock's ancestors are not well known-although there was a story that flew around Planet Vegeta that Bardock's ancestor killed Frieza's ancestor Chilled(which lead to the wide spread tale of the Legendary Super-Saiyan among them). Another similarity is that although Bardock knew that his son Goku was raised on Earth he told Gine that he was sending him away for his own good. Of course Jor-El programmed Superman's Ship to go to Earth and its no surprise that both Lara and Gine was worried about the safety of their sons on other worlds as they knew that they would be regarded as freaks and outcasts."

"Another similarity is that both Superman and Goku were confused about their heritages; now you may say "BUT BRA! after Goku had his 'accident' he didn't care about his parents and even despised his saiyan heritage until he learned the truth from your father on Namek!" and you're right. Goku could've used Porunga to revive his parents but never did and I think that despite learning the truth about the fate of planet Vegeta from my dad, still didn't change his opinion about his parents. He saw them as nothing more than murders and frankly I don't blame him. After so many years, the brother you never met suddenly comes to your planet and tells you that your parents sent you to Earth to kill its inhabitants and then proceeded to kidnap your son would leave a bad taste in anybody's mouth(never mind Goku's)! Of course like Superman accepted his Kryptonian heritage, Goku also accepted the fact that he was a saiyan and even stated he was a saiyan raised on Earth for the sole purpose of beating you[Frieza] and that he[Goku] became the one only heard in the legend; pure of heart and awakened by fury. I am the Super-Saiyan Son Goku!" And mind you when Goku began his fight with Frieza, he told Vegeta that whatever this Super-Saiyan business was that he would be better off with it and that he would never be pushed to be as cold as my dad was. It was only after Krillen was killed(and mind you we didn't know that he could be revived with the Namekian Dragon so his 2nd death was more permanent) that Goku snapped and wanted to murder Frieza. In the same way(according to what my brother told me of Superman's life after he landed from Kara) Superman didn't snap until Zod threatened to kill his mother; at the end of the battle both Goku and Superman wanted to spare their enemies- Frieza and Zod respectively-but didn't. In Zod's case Superman killed him because Zod threatened a family and that reminded him so much of how he didn't act to save his adoptive father Jonathan's life. For Frieza, it was a case of him not being able to accept the fact that a saiyan monkey bested him and desperately attacked him causing Goku to seemingly kill him which was only amplified when Namek exploded. Although Frieza later returned as a Mecha thanks to his father and Goku had no choice but to finish the job(even though Trunks took care of Frieza in the "other" timeline)."

"That's where the similarities between Bardock and Jor-El end and the similarities between him and my dad begin! First of all both my dad and him are incredibly complicated characters. As I said Jor-El and Alura are members of the prestigious House of El a family that spans generations of great Kryptonians and from what dad told me, his family also has a "royal line" that expands back for generations. Furthermore, the House of El is the most prestigious family on Krypton just as my dad was on his home world. Now the reasons for that are different; the House of El were explorers and scientists, while my ancestors were saiyan warriors who were honored for their work against their enemies the Tuffles. However both my father and Jor-El were looked on as "evil" by outsiders. Kryptonians once explored the galaxies(according to dad) and even though they never conquered any planet they came across there were some races that looked upon them as trash. Even though they were under Frieza's justification, they were looked down to as a waste of space junk and had it not been for Krypton destroying itself would've either a) destroyed it himself or b(which is what he actually did) send a unit of saiyans to investigate whether or not Krypton's core could be salvaged by their technology(of course my dad told us that their core was not salvageable and their race not worth conquering)"

"Now another similarity between the two is the attitude their children have towards them. Like I said with Bardock(in terms of Goku despising him) Superman himself despised his father initially. Although the circumstances were different- in that Goku's accident caused him to forget about his parents whereas Superman didn't know where he came from- the fact was that both questioned why they were send to Earth. King Kai gave part of the reason Goku was send to Earth(in terms of conquering) Goku didn't know that his parents(and other saiyans) were used as tools by Frieza. With Superman it was his "interaction" with his father in the fortress of solitude(although Martha first opened his eyes to his Kryptonian heritage by showing him the spaceship) that he learned where he came from. With Dad, its well known that he still respects his father by not taking the title of King of Saiyans(even though his father is dead now) its the same with Superman; he could technically become the "head" of the house of El but of course he rather not because he has a duty to Earth."

"Jor-El was also responsible for sentencing Zod and his minions to the phantom Zone and in a way, Dad "sentenced" his general Nappa to death. The reason was the same; defiance of their superiors. With Nappa he frequently disobeyed dad during the fight on Earth and his losing to Goku(according to mom) represented the height of disobedience and therefore dad had no choice but to kill him. Of course Zod and his minions killed people on Planet Krypton in an attempt to "warn" their brothers to change their ways and to flee. Zod was sentenced to the Phantom Zone by Jor-El and even though he later escaped(unlike Nappa who was never revived), he never changed his way. I often wonder if there was ever **such things as good saiyans** ; the record shows that we all have bad stains on our records. My dad, brother, Gohan and even Pan has killed before and I am a trickster by nature(my mom taught me the "tricks of the trade" to make dad scared of me)! Even so, my dad says that despite the bloodied past of the saiyans and kryptonians that we can move forward to a new era that can be just as proud! I completely agree with that which is why Trunks has me training with John to make sure that the next generation will be ready if there's another exterior threat to our safety. Anyway that's all that I have for now, next time I will move on to another character to compare! See you guys then and remember: no matter who you are there's one thing you have to keep your pride Goodbye!"

 **End Chapter**

 **Me: That's the end of this chapter, I hope that the explanation for Jor-El Bardock and Prince Vegeta was logical and well thought out! In case you aren't aware of it, the section of whether or not there are good saiyans refer to what shenron told Goku in the Battle of Gods movie and that 5 Saiyans questioned the existence of evil on their home world and united to eliminate the bad sayains. Of course the result is the Super-Saiyan God and now we have Super-Saiyan Blues!**

 **I've done 2 chapters today and may do one more(hey there are 10 more characters that I need to compare!) today comes to a close so be on the lookout for that as next time, I will delve into everyone's favorite sarcastic media mogul Cat Grant and her comparison! See you guys then!**


	6. Kat Grant, Bulma Briefs and Perry White

**Character comparisons between Supergirl and Dragon Ball**

 **Superspeeder**

 **Have you ever wondered how similar the characters of Supergirl/Superman and Dragon Ball are? Well wonder no more! In this hilarious tale, Bra fields questions(for her blog for those who haven't read Supergirl Z) asking her to do just that! You may be surprised at how similar they are!**

 **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z crossover Bra Briefs**

 **Humor/Parody**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or Dragon Ball! They belong to their respective owners please support the official release! The only things I own are Bra's "email" and the call in number for the studio other than that I don't own anything!**

 **A WORD FROM THE AUTHOR(ME)!: Hey guys, I'm uploading another chapter! Yes 3 chapters for the price of 1! I'm good am i?  
**

 **Chapter 6  
**

 **"** Hey guys its Bra and I'm back for another episode of character comparisons! Last time I compared Jor-El to Bardock as well as my father Vegeta! Once more I'm amazed that people thought that I was fair in my assessment of two characters but that was the last of the alien comparison for now. With that out of the way, its time to once again update you on how my training is going, and I have to say is I'm getting more powerful by the day! My dad says that soon my power level will be at the minimum needed to obtain the level of Super-Saiyan. Of course my brother says that I have to have the proper motivation to do so which comes as the result of the pain of loss. I haven't lost anything, but then again my father's trigger was that he didn't care whether or not he lived anymore so it may be different for me. Alex and I get along rather well and I'm shocked at how similar she acts to Gohan because **if he had another sibling he will act with him/her the same way Alex acts with Kara**! Alex is happy with my progress and we talk a lot of girl talk and give each other tips for the other person to remember. I told Alex that my brother is very secretive and that he keeps everything stored up inside of him. When he hides something its usually for a good reason. Alex told me that sometimes Kara does ask about the secrets my brother keeps but understands why he won't tell it to her now. After all she just got through the whole "distrust mom because you imprison my aunt" shtick and I think its too soon for my brother to tell Kara about the Dragon Balls and his time-traveling adventures. As for John, he too is now worried about that object from space that my dad saw and is preparing himself for the worse case scenario. Obviously he isn't going to tell Kara about that now because from what my mom has been rambling, it seems like Wynn's father broke out of jail. Mom worries about Pan because according to her Pan's mom Videl and Gohan fought Wynn's father in the past and now he's out for Supergirl's blood! Of course when he sees Pan he's going to go ballistic and attack her because Pan is Gohan and Videl's daughter and he has a beef to settle with them as well! Of course we don't know what's going to happen but we have to hope for the best! Now that I've updated you guys about my progress let me give out the number 800-shenron that's 800-743-6766 to talk! and the email is Bra_Briefs "

"Lets go to the phones shall we hello you're on with Bra. "Hey Bra last time you talked about Jor-El but I want to know what's your opinion on Cat Grant and who do you compare her to Thanks Bra". "Thank you for making the phone call and yes I will talk about my opinion of Grant as well as who I compare him to this broadcast!. My opinion of Cat has changed significantly over the last few weeks. At first I hated her for trash talking Kara's work as Supergirl but after hearing what my brother(and Pan) have told me of her history my opinion has changed. She's still a bit hard on Kara but the weird mother-like relationship she has with Kara(and Supergirl) is something that my brother has come to accept. Plus she also made an agreement with mom to keep Trunks' personal history out of the headlines and so far she's been keeping her word so that makes her a good person in my books! Of course the real test is Cat finding out that Kara is Supergirl and that Trunks is dating her. Now she did 'find out' with the whole Astra thing, but John was able to deceive her by shape-shifting into Supergirl while Kara was herself. I do understand that it was done as a thank you for my brother and Kara saving his life against Non, but still Cat deserves to know that Kara is Supergirl!"

"As to who I think Cat reminds me of I have to go with two people; the first(from what Trunks said of Reporter Clark Kent's boss) is Perry White. It should be obvious why I chosen Mr. White. First of all(from what Pan said to me) White and Cat worked together at the Daily Planet for years before she founded Catco. So it's no surprise that Grant is so cut-throat in her criticisms and analysis she gets it from him. She also has "worked" with a superhero before Supergirl and that would be Superman himself. Of course she started from the bottom and worked her way up so its obvious that she wanted to do this as a career. The next similarity is that both have been targeted by members of the government and media moguls with beefs against the heroes. **Billionaires Lex Luthor and Bruce Wayne** both dislike Superman for different reasons; Luthor hates him because he's alien(sounds like Max) and thinks he's a danger to society. Wayne dislikes Superman **because of the damage that he did to Metropolis during the battle with Zod** because Mom has discovered that some of those buildings are under his name. Of course Maxwell's hatred for Supergirl is well known and Pan and my mom are worried about what he's creating(the area that James couldn't hack into) and Sam dislikes Supergirl because of James' connections with her as her protector. Both even found out that their real identities(although Superman more or less exposed himself in private to White as Clark Kent) whereas Cat was later on deceived by John to think that Kara is not Supergirl. I've aired my opinions in the last broadcast so I won't rehash them for the sake of time but there's another comparison that I would like to make(and it's someone very close to me) Who is that? Well my mom of course!"

"Trunks has come to the conclusion that Cat is a lot like mom and I would like to share his reasons why. First of all they both own multi-faceted conglomerate organizations. Mom has told me that's its not easy being the boss of Capsule Corps(which is why she intends to give it to my brother when she retires!) and Cat Grant experiences the same thing with Catco. With all the daily activities -and not to mention battles with the Board(like when she was Hacked) Cat and Mom are pretty stressed out in terms of work load. Now of course people may say "BUT BRA YOUR MOM INHERITED CAPSULE CORPS FROM YOUR FATHER!" and you are right! But she added on to my grandpa's signature invention the Dino-Caps and expanded it to all facets of life. In addition she has invented the time machine,the dragon radar, and the GR for training and if you remember she also managed to completely repair a freaking scouter from scratch, removed a bomb from an android and made a costume for Gohan and this is all while raising both me and Trunks! In fact one may nominate her for inventor of the year and may win the noble prize yet! Which leads me to another similarity both Bulma and Cat have been lauded by the population for their work. Even Maxwell Lord wanted a piece of the action(and this is before he "officially" met Supergirl)! Pan said that Kara often sees Cat's Pulitzer Prizes all over her office next to Supergirl's picture and the picture she has of Carter on her desk"

"Speaking of Carter, mom and Cat are also very similar in terms of motherhood. Now Carter is more or less cut and dry case(so to speak) and he reminds me of myself but this Adam Foster is what's interesting to say the least. According to Pan, her relationship with Adam reminds her of her situation with her mom Videl(which is true) but at the same time I can't help but think that Cat's dealing with Adam is very similar to how mom handled her pregnancy with Trunks. Both were the result of passion and both had to raise their sons alone(as both Adam's dad and my dad had similar attitudes regarding their sons). Now I know people will say "BUT BRA YOUR DAD WAS LOOKING FOR GOKU AND LATER ON HE WAS TRAINING TO BECOME A SUPER-SAIYAN SO THAT HE COULD DEFEAT THE ANDROIDS!" and that was true. Dad did leave after mom became pregnant with my brother but unlike Adam's father he came back(although he had a cold attitude towards Trunks until he was killed in the Cell Games according to what Pan said).

"Mom and Grant also had to deal with a major fallout in the aftermath. Now granted it took longer for Cat's history to catch up to her(as she could hide Adam better than mom could hide Trunks) but eventually it did. Armstrong hacked into Grant's account and leaked the information to the media as a power play to take over Catco. Now with Mom, its a bit more interesting; the reason why is that she was in a relationship with Yamcha at the time. Granted the romance and passion had cooled down since their younger days(as Yamcha was a well known womanizer) but they were still together. Trunks did say that their relationship was on again/off again but the fact was despite that they couldn't keep up the act of being together. Besides mom had already started falling for dad and the reason is simple: dad was driven, obsessive, and knew what he wanted which my mom could strongly relate to. Of course they were helped by a GR accident-in which it blew up and mom took care of him intensifying her feelings for dad-(although they both denied it at first!). Yamcha was the exact opposite of Dad and the fact that he was still somewhat of a womanizer didn't sit well with mom either(the same way Cat felt about Adam's dad in terms of their relationship). Even though Yamcha wanted to get serious mom still had a sense of adventure in her and didn't want to be tied down(which is something that also spoke to dad). Obviously Cat didn't want to be tied down either because she was building Catco and Adam was a result of her indiscretion when she gave into her temptation. It was the same for Trunks unfortunately Mom didn't expect to bear a hybrid son to someone who could kill her in an instant(remember dad was struggling to change into a good guy back then!) When mom got pregnant Yamcha knew that Dad was the father and broke up with her because he still remembered how Vegeta killed him and the majority of the Z warriors(although the Saiberman killed him and Nappa killed the rest dad didn't kill anyone)"

"Now when their sons were born both my mom and Cat protected them as long as possible. I don't know how old Adam is now, but whatever his age is Cat did a good job of hiding him from the rest of the world until Armstrong forced her hand during the Astra crises. Mom couldn't protect her son forever, and he was thrust into the role of being a fighter thanks to the Androids. That leads me to my final(and most important) comparison. Pan told me that Cat stopped asking the question of how things would be different if she could reverse time years ago. Yet this is exactly what mom did; she(and Trunks) wanted to give their younger selves a fighting chance against the androids and she created a cure for the heart virus that killed Goku because she believed that his presence would make a difference. Now it did lead to unexpected changes(and I for one wouldn't be surprised if **there is still fallout to come thanks to that** ) but the fact was that she was right; Goku being alive did make a huge difference in saving their timeline and its obvious that my brother has come to realize that despite the changes he did make a difference in the other timeline. This is a great point to stop at and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter next time I will return with yet another character comparison! Goodbye!"

 **End Chapter**

 **Me: That's the end of this chapter, I hope that the explanation for Cat Grant, Bulma and Perry White was logical and well thought out! In case you haven't heard(which I doubt because you guys keep up with the news), the section of Lex Luthor and Bruce Wayne hating Superman for the damage he caused to Metropolis during his fight with Zod comes from the Man of Steel Sequel Batman v Superman:Dawn of Justice! The hype for this sequel is huge(almost as big as the universe 6 Arc of Super!) and I will adapt that upcoming movie as part of my Supergirl Z story-line during the Champa tournament! Oh and the fallout refers to Champa/Vados/Zuno/Universe 6 in Supergirl Z and that's something that I will do at the end of Season 1!  
**

 **Oh and one more thing again if you want a more detailed explanation of why Bulma and Vegeta became involved with each other I refer you once again to Geekdom and Super-Jaiyan on YouTube as they covered their relationship as well!**

 **I've done 3 chapters today and will continue tomorrow(hey there are 9 more characters that I need to compare!) Be on the lookout for that as next time, I will jump into the ever so shady character that is Maxwell Lord and his comparison! See you guys then!**


	7. Evil Brilliant Creator Comparisons!

**Character comparisons between Supergirl and Dragon Ball**

 **Superspeeder**

 **Have you ever wondered how similar the characters of Supergirl/Superman and Dragon Ball are? Well wonder no more! In this hilarious tale, Bra fields questions(for her blog for those who haven't read Supergirl Z) asking her to do just that! You may be surprised at how similar they are!**

 **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z crossover Bra Briefs**

 **Humor/Parody**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or Dragon Ball! They belong to their respective owners please support the official release! The only things I own are Bra's "email" and the call in number for the studio other than that I don't own anything!**

 **A WORD FROM THE AUTHOR(ME)!: Hey guys, I'm uploading another chapter! A new Chapter for a new day!  
**

 **Chapter 7  
**

 **"** Hey guys its Bra and I'm back for another episode of character comparisons! Last time I compared Cat Grant to Perry White as well as my mother Bulma! Once more I'm amazed that people thought that I was fair in my assessment of two characters but that was the last of the motherly comparisons for now. With that out of the way, its time to once again update you on how my training is going, and I have to say is I'm almost ready for to test myself against an enemy but not until 2 weeks from now! Of course I would love to test myself sooner but everyone's worried about Wynn's father. Oh I haven't mentioned that to you have I? Well mom found out that Wynn's father is coming after Kara 4 days from now and its going a bad time for him and Pan. Apparently he owns some sort of weird toy factory and wants Wynn to take over it because he was in jail. Of course with Wynn's dad hatred for Superman and Gohan you can bet that he will go after Kara and Pan. I mean mom just found out that he has a warehouse with all sorts of creepy stuff among them are doll figures of **Batman** , Kara(as Supergirl), Gohan and Videl themselves-as Saiyanman and Saiyagirl(although mom worries that he has a doll of Videl) and even Trunks(as a Super-Saiyan) and Pan! Alex is happy with my progress and we talk a lot of girl talk and give each other tips for the other person to remember. Then there's that light coming towards Earth that dad and John are concerned about. According to their estimates whoever is at the other end will be here not this coming Monday **but next week Monday**. In any case that's why they don't want me to fight in this week's battle but Mom says that Trunks and Pan are best possible options to take on whoever it is! Of course if the person turns out to be a good person then I defiantly think that Pan should train him/her! Now that I've updated you guys about what's going on let me give out the number 800-shenron that's 800-743-6766 to talk! and the email is Bra_Briefs "

"Lets go to my email account for today's character comparison!". Let's see here ah! This email comes from Helio(a guy on Riotanime who loves all things Dragon Ball). He writes "hey Bra, loved your work last time on Cat Grant however I want to ask you about Maxwell Lord. Do you know what he's planning with that weird girl and who do think he most resembles? Thanks!" Well Helio, there are a few words that I would love to mention but I can't because I'll be kicked off the air when it comes to Maxwell Lord! Now my brother did say that he and Alex worked together when we were on that family vacation but now that's out of the question! It's pretty obvious that he hates all things alien related and wants to eliminate them. As to what he could be doing with that weird girl mom says that she'll be used as the polar opposite of Kara! Whereas Kara is kind and helpful, mom theorizes that this creation(whatever it is) is destructive and manipulative! Now there are some stray rumors that this person is created to be " **Bizarre** " in its nature so I would think that she will be trying to draw Kara out in the open by doing the opposite of what everyone expects Supergirl to do(to save people and National City's safety that is)."

"As to who I think Maxwell resembles well its pretty obvious; mad scientist Dr. Gero and Multi-Billionaire Lex Luthor. . So it's no surprise that Grant is so cut-throat in her criticisms and analysis she gets it from him. She also has "worked" with a superhero before Supergirl and that would be Superman himself. Now I know you guys are like "BUT BRA GERO NEVER OWNED A MULTI-BILLION DOLLAR COMPANY!" and while that is true he was the "head" of his own operations in creating the androids. Now of course the connection to Luthor is pretty obvious(from what dad has told me of him). He and Wayne(although Wayne hates Superman because of he doesn't want Superman to be an "enforcer-so to speak) hate Superman and both have gone to extreme lengths to stop him. With Luthor, Reactron was one of those "creations" while Wayne trains day and night and also stocks up on Kryptonite in case Superman ever should interfere in Gotham. Luthor is more known for his criticism than Wayne though because he owns Luthor Inc. and they are a propaganda machine to military and government outlets. Now both Luthor and Max also had bad experiences with James Olsten; I don't know(because he hasn't said anything to us as far as I know) what investigations Olsten carried out on Luthor while he was at the Planet but its pretty obvious that whatever dirt he dug up he gave to Clark Kent to use as a weapon against him. Now there is talk(by my mom) of a big conference with Wayne, Kent, and Luthor coming in **March.** She would go to it if she could, but her presence would only add to the tension, because mom doesn't doubt for a minute that both Wayne and Luthor has information pertaining to the secrets we keep such as the Dragon Balls and time travel. She thinks that Wayne has that on us because -according to my dad- Wayne is a very good detective that leaves no stone unturned and even though Dad doesn't like the fact that Wayne could eventually go after Kara, he does admire him because of the way he gets his information(so to speak) by using the methods dad and the other saiyans have used which is code for torture. Of course mom hasn't told us anything in detail about what Wayne could do if he ever fought Superman, and frankly she doesn't want Kara to worry about him as she got problems of her own to deal with"

"I've also compared him to the nefarious creator of the Androids Dr. Gero. Both he and Maxwell swore their everlasting vengeance against the person they dealt with. Now I know you guys are saying "BUT BRA GERO ONLY WANTED TO GET REVENGE BECAUSE GOKU DEFEATED THE RED RIBBON ARMY"! and you're right he did according to what my brother said. At the same time, Gero also assumed(like Maxwell and Luthor does now) that he could take out Goku with his own creations and spend his entire life obsessing over how to kill him. Luthor despite the defeats already handed to him by Superman always comes back for more(according to my dad) and now he's trying to put Batman and Superman against each other publicly. If he succeeds the **battle between them will be terrible** because Batman knows that Superman is weak against Kryptonite and will do anything to defeat Superman in battle."

"Now there has been reports that scientists working for Maxwell picked up a girl with no connections and brought her to Lord. I don't know why he's bringing in a human to defeat Supergirl but mom has a theory. Since Gero created Androids 17,18 and later Cell that what Lord is doing now was inspired by what Gero did with the androids. It does make a lot of sense since Dr. Morrow's creation Red Tornado was an android inspired by Gero and no doubt Maxwell took notice of that. If mom's right then we could have another Android 18 or Evil Big brother on our hands. The reason I say android 18 is that she also had no family background(although she was a criminal) and up till Trunks went back in time, we didn't even know what her real name is. When my brother told me the story, Android 18 was just a codename and the real name she had before Gero was Lazui. Furthermore, her brother's real name is Lapis and Android 16(who was a good guy) was based off of Gero's dead son. That's kind of creepy but it does make sense; after all 16 was able to hold his own against Imperfect Cell(even after draining the energies of humans) which means that 16 is stronger than 17 or 18. If he wanted to he could've killed androids 17 and 18 but in the end he did help save the Earth by urging a younger Gohan to drop his restraints which caused him to transform into a SSJ 2 after Cell crushed his head and told him that 16 was another fighter he could've saved."

"Gero's ultimate creation Cell was able to obtain the revenge he couldn't and there are rumors flying around about a **secret project** that Luthor, Max, and General Sam Lane are a part of. No doubt Max is providing this project with a lot of money and technology which is another similarity to Gero-he is a technological genius. After all he created an intricate bomb inside of Android 16(according to my brother) that the past version of my mom took out of him before the Cell Games. This project whatever it is allegedly wants to create a half way clone of Kara which I find rather scary using her DNA that was provided by Red Tornado. If they do so, they're creating another Cell and he did a lot of damage to my family as it is. Cell could imitate every technique and every move that the Z fighters(prominently that of Goku's). Let's hope that this creation of this project will dealt with when the time comes but until then we'll wait and see what happens."

"Gero and Maxwell would do anything to get their revenge and I worry that Maxwell's doings will reveal my brother's secrets. After all if this Bizzare clone of Supergirl and this Halfling wanna be copy of Supergirl tells Kara about how Maxwell and Luthor got the inspiration for creation from Gero and the androids they will tell her some of the stuff that happened in the younger timeline! Now I don't know how much they will tell her, but whatever it is will create tension with Kara and Trunks' relationship and with the new rumors that Cat Grant's son Adam will be visiting on Monday, that will only increase the tension because I think that if Adam can somehow tells Kara about some of Trunks secrets that he didn't tell her that might work out for him. Then again, their bond is getting stronger by the day, so even if Adam does tell Kara about some details of Trunks life, when my brother does tell her about his life, it will only make their bond stronger. Anyway that is all that I have next time there will another character comparison Goodbye!"

 **End Chapter**

 **Me: That's the end of this chapter, I hope that the explanation for Maxwell Lord, Dr. Gero and Lex Luthor was logical and well thought out! I will be there seeing this go down LIVE and by the time that movie is released the Super anime should be at the point where the battles between universes 6 and 7 are about to begin(like the manga)!  
** **I also hope you guys like the reference I gave to an upcoming episode of Supergirl referring to Maxwell Lord's creation as well as the "appearance" of Adam in the next episode! By the way the dolls Toyman created of Supergirl and Batman are going to appear in "Childish Things" and if he created dolls of them, its not so farfetched to believe that he also created a doll for Super-Saiyan Trunks as well as Pan! Of course he has a bad history with Pan's parents which he will tell Wynn in attempt to sway him to the "dark side". He will also reveal Pan's mom to her as he fought against her while on the run from Superman!**

 **Oh one more thing! The secret project that I mentioned is referring to yet another future episode of Supergirl(episode 17 to be precise!) I won't go into details of what that project is until the episode airs but for those of you who do know please don't spoil anything. In any case, the next chapter of Character Comparison will be up soon so see you guys then!**


	8. Son Gohan and James Olsten

**Character comparisons between Supergirl and Dragon Ball**

 **Superspeeder**

 **Have you ever wondered how similar the characters of Supergirl/Superman and Dragon Ball are? Well wonder no more! In this hilarious tale, Bra fields questions(for her blog for those who haven't read Supergirl Z) asking her to do just that! You may be surprised at how similar they are!**

 **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z crossover Bra Briefs**

 **Humor/Parody**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or Dragon Ball! They belong to their respective owners please support the official release! The only things I own are Bra's "email" and the call in number for the studio other than that I don't own anything!**

 **A WORD FROM THE AUTHOR(ME)!: Hey guys, I'm uploading another chapter! A new Chapter for a new day!  
**

 **Chapter 7  
**

 **"** Hey guys its Bra and I'm back for another episode of character comparisons! Last time I compared Maxwell Lord to Lex Luthor as well as Dr. Gero! Thanks for leaving your comments as it was really nice to hear that you also made that connection. With that out of the way, its time to once again update you on how my training is going, and I have to say is I'm going to simulation training at the DEO today! Based on how I do will determine whether or not I'm ready for the big stage. I hope that if I pass the smell test(so to speak) that eventually I will get a disciple as well. Dad absolutely insists that I get a disciple after I get the smell test. Even though I love Pan and think she will be a great teacher, I am the daughter of Vegeta so I should be a better teacher than her! Of course with Wynn's dad coming to town and that light coming ever so closer to Earth we've decided to postpone my grand entrance into the limelight for another month. I mean mom just found out that he has a warehouse with all sorts of creepy stuff among them are doll figures of **Batman** , Kara(as Supergirl), Gohan and Videl themselves-as Saiyanman and Saiyagirl(although mom worries that he has a doll of Videl) and even Trunks(as a Super-Saiyan) and Pan! There have been new rumors circulating about yet another prisoner breakout from Fort Rozz! If you ask me it sounds an awful lot like Frieza when he came to Earth to destroy it as the result of his defeat on Namek! This breakout we don't know all the details but we do know that she also was sentenced to Fort Rozz after turning against the people of Krypton! Whoever it is will defiantly go after Kara and if she hears about how Trunks is helping her(and the saiyans being alive) will go after us as well! Now that I've updated you guys about what's going on let me give out the number 800-shenron that's 800-743-6766 to talk! and the email is Bra_Briefs "

"Lets go to the phones for today's character comparison! Your on with Bra Briefs". "HELLLO THERE BRA BRIEFS I'M PurpleRodri and I loved Dragon Ball when I was a kid(even though I'm more of a PokeTuber)." "hey Rodri so what do you want to know?" "Well Pan has met James Olsten and I want to know your opinion of him and who do compare him to? That's my question Bra thanks!" "Thanks for the call Rodri and for the suggestion of James; I'll do my opinion of him and who I compare him to this broadcast! First of all I think James is a real cool guy; now my brother has shown me that in the comics James looks a little different than the one we know but that he doesn't mind the change! In fact if my brother wasn't half saiyan he would be pretty jealous of James's body! Lucy sure is one lucky gal; it was foolish that they broke up thanks to her father Sam but now that situation has been smoothed itself out quite nicely. He also seems to be a buffer between Cat and Kara as well as being the most level headed out of Kara's friend! If Wynn's father is going to be a problem for Kara then its up to James to explain the situation and to figure out a way for things to be right once again!"

"As to who I think James l resembles well its pretty obvious: Gohan; now I know you will say "BUT BRA JAMES DIDN'T LOSE FAMILY MEMBERS TO THE ANDROIDS! HOW ARE THEY ALIKE?!. Well my beloved listeners the reasons are more concrete than you think and I will explain. First of all both Gohan and James protect/mentor the main guys(my brother and Kara). I know "BUT BRA, JAMES DIDN'T TRAIN SUPERGIRL LIKE GOHAN TRAINED TRUNKS!" but if you think about it they both did protect and mentor them. James was charged by Superman himself to look after his cousin in National City the same way Bulma charged Gohan to protect Trunks from the androids. Furthermore, James also has an important position in Catco the same way Gohan has an important position with my mom inside of Capsule Corps. James also mentored Supergirl(Kara) after she blew up against Red Tornado teaching her to control her emotions by letting them out; Trunks learned the same thing from Gohan when it came to him learning about the Super-Saiyan Transformation. James does have an important role but he's only plays second fiddle to Kara the same way Gohan is; he's pretty strong but he knows that my brother's role is pretty important so he lays back from time to time. Now both of them also got targeted as a result of that; Maxwell Lord beat him up and the androids ripped off and the Androids killed him not because they weren't strong enough to stand up to them, but because they knew that it would serve their interest if the main characters(Kara and my brother) dealt with them properly which it did(in Trunks' case) or is going to do(Kara promised to put Max behind bars)"

"James also was extremely dependent on the Man of Steel saving him just as Gohan was dependent on his father Goku saving him. However just as James had to emerge from Superman's shadow by leaving Metropolis, Gohan had to emerge from Goku's shadow after he died due to that heart virus. Its obvious though that they still have strong ties to them; Superman gave James a watch to use in case he should ever find himself in trouble. If you remember during the Reactron incident, James used that watch to call Superman to save Kara's life and Superman came to his rescue! Gohan honors his father by wearing his Gi and-ever since Dad told Pan she's his granddaughter-have been telling her all about his life. At the same time, they had to act on their own accord and make their own legacy independent of their protectors. For James, it's being Kara's mentor in National City and risking himself many times(such as when he confronted Lord) in looking out for Kara's best interests. Gohan did that by fighting the androids and training my brother to take his place; now he did go on a suicide mission when he fought the androids alone in his last battle but his death helped my brother achieve the Super-Saiyan Transformation."

"Its also interesting because as you recall I compared James' Girlfriend Lucy to Gohan's Wife Videl; if you think about it the similarities with their boyfriends/husband(Gohan although Lucy was engaged). First of all James had a previous encounter with Lucy in that they worked together at the Daily Planet. Now with Gohan it was a little different(as the androids were a threat) but Gohan also 'encountered' Videl during one of his confrontations with them! That's not the only thing; the fact that their connections were alien scared both of their fathers and told them to end their relationships respectively. Although James only had a friendship with Superman which made Sam tell Lucy not to be engaged to him anymore, it sounds similar to Hercule when he found out Videl had fallen for Gohan(after he revealed he was Saiyanman to her). Now both fathers disliked aliens for different reasons but the similarities were the same in terms of the consequences."

"In terms of the consequences of their actions they were also shockingly similar. Now I know you will say "BUT BRA, LUCY DIDN'T DIE!" which is true but at the same time, both Gohan and James suffered as a result of their significant others dying/breaking up. They also managed to keep their relationships with their significant others hidden for many years. It wasn't until Livewire showed up that Kara even knew James had a fiancé and it wasn't until the 2nd Astra fight that my mom and Pan met her and Cat also found out that Lucy was James' girlfriend. Now for Pan, Gohan hid the fact of Videl being her mom for years, and even now only talks to her in terms of just another girl. In all actuality its my brother that has been telling Pan some of the facts about Videl such as that she was a fighter, and that she was Saiyangirl alongside of Gohan's Saiyanman. I worry because if Wynn's father did fight Pan's mom when she was alive, then it will be him that will tell Pan about Videl instead of Gohan in an attempt to make her evil like he will try to do with Wynn. Either way, it won't be easy for Gohan to explain why he kept that secret for so long the same way that it was tough for James to explain to Kara the situation with Lucy."

"However at the same time, Kara eventually learned to accept James' relationship with Lucy and I think Pan will accept Videl as her mom as well. Now that doesn't mean that it won't be easy because- like Kara saw all that PDA during the Red Tornado incident-Pan will initially have a hard time accepting Videl's role in Gohan's life and her own guilt in that she believed that she killed Videl the same way Kara believed that Lucy would take James away from her. Either way, I think Pan will accept Videl as her mom and love her and even though Lucy has a rough relationship with Supergirl, I think her relationship is solid enough with Kara to withstand her dislike for Kara's alter-ego. Anyway that is all that I have next time there will another character comparison Goodbye!"

 **End Chapter**

 **Me: That's the end of this chapter, I hope that the explanation for Son Gohan and James Olsten was logical and well thought out! I made mention that Trunks has the Superman comics in how James appearance is supposed to be.** **Many fans of Superman dislike the fact that James was changed into an African-American guy instead of the white person he was portrayed in the comics. Just like some dragon ball fans(*cough Toastie Cough Jaiyan cough*) complain about Super because of its animation, fans of Superman complain about both Perry and James being changed from their original appearances. Its not that their concern has merit(it does because fans deserve better) its just that their letting their emotions cloud their judgment whether a series such as Super or Supergirl is good or bad!**

 **If you think about it both Gohan and James went through significant changes! In the comics James was White and in the series he is portrayed as an African American. For most of Dragon Ball Z Gohan was a fighter however after the battle with Majin Buu-and even more so now with Super- Gohan is being portrayed as a scholar who isn't a fighter anymore. Heck even Goku himself ragged on Gohan in Chapter 6 of the manga saying that he didn't fight anymore(because he lost his Gi and he's away at a conference during the Champa tournament).**

 **Once again the information about Wynn's father comes from "childish things" the meteor refers to the episode after that episode and the prisoner is referring to 2 episodes after that so please don't spoil anything! In any case, another chapter of Character Comparison is coming soon so stay tuned!**


	9. Alien Enemies pt 1

**Character comparisons between Supergirl and Dragon Ball**

 **Superspeeder**

 **Have you ever wondered how similar the characters of Supergirl/Superman and Dragon Ball are? Well wonder no more! In this hilarious tale, Bra fields questions(for her blog for those who haven't read Supergirl Z) asking her to do just that! You may be surprised at how similar they are!**

 **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z crossover Bra Briefs**

 **Humor/Parody**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or Dragon Ball! They belong to their respective owners please support the official release! The only things I own are Bra's "email" and the call in number for the studio other than that I don't own anything!**

 **A WORD FROM THE AUTHOR(ME)!: Hey guys, I'm uploading another 2 chapters before the week ends! Supergirl returns Monday so get excited people!  
**

 **Chapter 7  
**

 **"** Hey guys its Bra and I'm back for another episode of character comparisons! Last time I compared Gohan to Catco employer/Kara's beastie James Olsten! Thanks for leaving your comments as it was really nice to hear that you also made that connection between the two even if it was a big foggy at first! With that out of the way, its time to once again update you on what's going on, and its a mixed bag. One the one hand I'm stronger and everyone(yes even my dad) feels like I am ready to help out Supergirl and Pan but on the other hand with Wynn's father coming to town its a tense time here. Also with that weird light is coming to Earth and now there are reports that it crashed somewhere barren. Dad can't sense the energy of this person whether it be friend or foe and John has a nagging feeling its one of the members of the Martian Race! The reason he says that is that they are one of the few races that can "naturally" conceal their energy signals without the need for training which does make a lot of sense. After all, Goku had to learn from Mr. Popo how to sense the power levels of people, and Dad had to do the same on Namek without his scouter. As to this breakout from Fort Rozz everyone is trying to discern whether this person will align himself(or herself) to Astra or Non. I personally hope that Kara helps her see how much damage Astra and Non caused not only to Krypton but also now to Earth but if she can't then Dad says that I could go and help. You know what would be cool? For Kara to form her own "squad". Pan says that she doesn't have enough females with superpowers(as she and Pan are the only female fighters to speak of right now!) but have no fear because in a few weeks I will be ready to join Pan and Kara! I've also come up with a cool name for our squad: "Kara's Krew of Female Jewels(or if you want an abbreviation KKOFJ)!" Now that I've updated you guys about what's going on let me give out the number 800-shenron that's 800-743-6766 to talk! and the email is Bra_Briefs "

"Lets go to the phones for today's character comparison! Your on with Bra Briefs". "HEY BRA Natewantstobattle here"." "OMG NATE?! I'M LIKE YOUR BIGGEST FAN" Bra squealed feeling the fangirl in her coming out. "That's what they all say anywhere I'm just calling to make another suggestion!" he replied amused. "Oh well suggest away!" Well you talked about Alien Parents, James, and Cat(which is totally Ok with me by the way!) But I want you to tackle the ever so interesting topic of alien enemies?" "Are you talking about Astra and Non?" Bra asked; "yes can you tackle them like you did with Alura and Jor-El". "I will gladly do that thanks Nate" "No problem remember to have a fantastic day and run through life and I'll talk to you later Bra goodbye"

"Well thanks for the suggestion Nate and I love your music by the way!. As for Astra and Non I will gladly talk about them in my broadcast today so here we go!. I will do Astra in this episode and Non in the next and the reason for doing this is that Astra is a rather complex character and DESERVES to have one broadcast dedicated to her. As to who Astra resembles I can't help but to think of Paragus and my father(when he was evil). I know "BUT BRA, YOU ALREADY COMPARED YOU'RE DAD TO ALURA WHY COMPARE HIM TO ASTRA? and also "BUT BRA, PARAGUS CONTROLLED PEOPLE WITH A DEVICE AND NON ISN'T BROLY!" "That may be true listeners but when I compared dad to Alura I only meant in terms of being an important figure. Both Alura and Dad were the royalty of their respective races and that hasn't changed simply because their respective planets are now gone. What has changed is everything after their planets were gone; now I know Alura is dead and that Frieza let dad live to serve him but the similarities of their experiences on Earth(and even some extent dad's experience on Namek before he was killed by Frieza) are to startling not to notice and the evidence will prove that I am right. As for Non being Broly well you have to remember that my brother told me that despite his insanity he wasn't altogether an incoherent villain. True he was controlled by Paragus and to some extent Non is controlled by his wife Alura but at the same time, they both wanted to achieve the same goal which is achieve revenge on those that banished them away. Its just that Broly lost it when he saw Goku because he cried incessantly when Broly was a baby and broke out of Paragus's mind control. Other than that, he and Non are nothing alike. "

"Now Astra and dad(when he was evil) are similar in that they both have an enormous amount of blood on their hands and neither of them deny it. Astra killed a Kryptonian guard(according to my brother's story from Alura's AI) and my dad shed blood conquering planets for Frieza. They were also "away" from the other members of their race for a long time. Now of course it was a bit different; Astra was imprisoned in the Fortress of Solitude whereas my dad was off conquering and trying to obtain immortality. However, they both knew of their respective races on Earth; Astra had to know when she escaped Fort Rozz that Kara was on Earth and similarly Raditz contacted Dad and Nappa that they were saiyans on Earth and they went to Earth to "pick them up" before he died."

"I've stated that both my dad and Astra's battles on Earth were shockingly similar and now I'm going to explain why. In both the battles on Earth, the first round Astra had Kara at her mercy with dad, he also had Goku at his mercy. Even though Kara had adapted to her powers and Goku had his Kaioken to boost his strength both of them had to resort to extreme measures; with Kara it was Hank driving that Kryptonian knife into Astra which allowed Kara to gain the upper hand and for Kara to flee. Goku upped his Kaioken attack to Times 4 and counterattacked dad's galic gun with the kamameha wave which for the moment drove dad away as well. Round 2 were similar in that both dad and Astra had an unfair advantage over their opponents; Astra used that same Kryptonite Knife to keep Kara at bay and of course Dad used the moon ball technique to transform into an ape(and mind you he also had an advantage because Goku pushed his body to far with the Kaiokenx4 Kamehameha Blast). Now they both tried to get a fair ground and it was achieved but in different ways; Kara was able to fly away before Astra could finish her for good and of course Yajirobe cut of my dad's tale(I still laugh whenever Gohan tells me that story). Astra later called Kara out which is the same way that dad called Gohan out-as he was one of the few fighters that still had their energy (along with Krillen). They were more or less even in their battles but the way that they were defeated were also similar in how unexpected and shocking it was! With Astra, she deliberately left herself open for attack and Kara took advantage and subdued her. With dad he was weakened from Goku's Spirit Bomb(which he gathered from the environment after which he blinded dad with the solar flare) but it was dad's own moon ball that proved to be his undoing just as Astra leaving herself open was her undoing. Gohan's tail regrew and turned ape when he looked at the moon ball and Dad was crushed when he cut off Gohan's tail again leading to his defeat. The end of the battle was also similar because they[dad and Astra] were spared for the same reason: they[Kara and Goku] believed their enemies had good in them and if either of them executed them they would be no better. Both Alex and Krillen also protested the very notion of sparing their enemies but they both had to accept it. "

"After that battle both Astra and Dad had a lot of time to think about their defeat on Earth and it haunted the both of them. Dad's situation was a little different because he went into recovery on one of Frieza's planets but they both knew that worse things then them were coming which is another similarity. Non was about to attack Lord Industries and Frieza found out about the Namekian Dragon Balls and both of them launched an attack against those unsuspecting victims(the Namekians and Maxwell). Now both Alex and Krillen learned that they were doing so the hard way when both Non and Frieza's armies attacked(of course this was compounded when Dad also landed on Namek causing Krillen, Gohan and Mom to alert a still recovering Goku of the threat). In the battle that followed Hank was abducted, and later on in another skirmish soldiers were killed by that false lead Astra gave to Kara. What's also interesting is that Sam didn't want Astra to be part of a prisoner exchange just as Krillen worried about what Dad would do when he got to Namek. Now mom did tell me that Dad killed a Namekian village and Kara was worried about trying to save her job but for the most part everyone was worried about the greater evil[Non and Frieza respectively]."

"The most striking similarity is that Astra did eventually cooperate with Kara in giving up Non's location and later on ordering Non to stand down even though she could've told him not to honor the agreement. In the same way, Dad had to cooperate with Gohan and Krillen(and incidentally that's how he met mom although she was scared!) against the Ginyu force and handed over the dragon balls he found to them. He also helped t in the fight against Frieza such as telling Krillen to blast him(so that they could stand a chance) saving Gohan's life(after Frieza transformed into his final form, and stalling(even though it was more of a beat down then anything else) until Goku fully recovered after the battle with Ginyu(even though Ginyu tricked him by switching bodies). Now I don't know if Astra is eventually going to turn into a good person like dad eventually did but now at least the conversation of what really happened on Krypton could now begin with Astra and Kara."

"In terms of Paragus Astra is similar to him because they both rebelled against the authority of their respective planets. Now it was for different reasons(as Broly was considered a danger to saiyan society). Even though Broly was the brawns(and Astra is a fighter as well), Paragus like Astra is a strategic person considering every move before either one makes it. Paragus also served alongside my grandfather on Vegeta just as Astra served alongside her sister Alura in the Kryptonian council. Now Astra knew Krypton was going to be destroyed and when no one listened she resorted to violence and was eventually caught and banished to the Phantom Zone by Alura. Paragus' situation was a little different(as he pleaded to my grandfather that Broly could be a useful ally in the future) but Grandpa threw them out like the trash and banished them(even though according to my brother Broly protected himself and Paragus when Frieza destroyed the planet). He and Astra also vowed vengeance against the members of their respective race and while Kara did spare Astra and she repaid the favor by saving her against Non, Paragus was killed by Broly when they fought the Z warriors(including dad and my brother in the other timeline) on the New Planet Vegeta. In any case I hope you understand why I compared Astra to dad(when he was evil) and Paragus and next time I will cover Non! Who does he resemble? Well you have to turn in my beloved listeners so see you guys next !"

 **End Chapter**

 **Me: I dedicate this chapter to NateWantsToBattle he's amazing and I recommend you listen to his music(although his cursing during gameplay may turn you off) Anyway, I hope that the explanation for Paragus, Vegeta(when he was evil) and Astra was logical and well thought out! I made mention that the similarities of their fight on Earth was similar but of course some may point out that I left out SSJ2 Goku's fight vs. Majin Vegeta! In terms of the beginning of the second round(when Astra had that suit in addition to the knife) it does resemble the end of the fight between Majin Vegeta and SSJ2 Goku** **. Of course Astra's language during the fight with Kara does resemble some of what Vegeta said to Goku(in terms of returning to his roots and being humiliated again and again by the low class and that he won'** **t stand for it anymore)! The other similarity was that their was a far worse threat then them; of course with Astra it was Non and with Goku/Vegeta it was Majin Buu! However(if you read Supergirl Z) Bra and everyone else doesn't know about the events of Buu/Beerus/Golden Frieza/Champa so IN BRA'S MIND BOTH rounds of Kara's fight with Astra resembles her father's 1st battle with Goku when its the exact opposite. Of course when she(along with everyone else) finds out about these things her opinion will change but for now that's the way she thinks!**

 **Once again the information about Wynn's father comes from "childish things" the meteor refers to the episode after that episode and the prisoner is referring to 2 episodes after that so please don't spoil anything! In any case, another chapter of Character Comparison is coming soon so stay tuned!**


	10. Alien enemies pt 2

**Character comparisons between Supergirl and Dragon Ball**

 **Superspeeder**

 **Have you ever wondered how similar the characters of Supergirl/Superman and Dragon Ball are? Well wonder no more! In this hilarious tale, Bra fields questions(for her blog for those who haven't read Supergirl Z) asking her to do just that! You may be surprised at how similar they are!**

 **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z crossover Bra Briefs**

 **Humor/Parody**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or Dragon Ball! They belong to their respective owners please support the official release! The only things I own are Bra's "email" and the call in number for the studio other than that I don't own anything! Oh and I also came up for the idea for Kara's Crew of Female Jewels or KCOFJ so expect that to be a thing in Supergirl Z in a few weeks!  
**

 **A WORD FROM THE AUTHOR(ME)!: Hey guys, I'm uploading another 1 more chapter before the week ends! Supergirl returns Monday so get excited people!  
**

 **Chapter 9  
**

 **"** Hey guys its Bra and I'm back for another episode of character comparisons! Last time I started comparing alien foes such as Astra to my dad(when he was evil) and Paragus. Thanks for leaving your comments as it was really nice to hear that you also made that connection between the two even if it was a big foggy at first! With that out of the way, its time to once again update you on what's going on, and its getting very interesting. Mom has a theory that Wynn's father would want Wynn to continue his "business" but if its creating these creepy dolls and fighting my brother, Pan and Supergirl then I would tell Pan to warn him not to do so. Also with that weird light is on Earth and has emerged and now is trash talking all things alien according to my mom. Dad says that whoever the threat is will probably keep on trash talking until Supergirl and my brother confront the alien(who according to the word on the street is a **girl**!) for bashing aliens. After that all bets are off; I overheard Gohan talking to Piccolo so if he gets involved alongside of Kara and Pan there's no telling what will happen. On the one hand this new Martian may think Piccolo is part of its "species" and attack him but the other hand, it will recognize Pan and my brother as saiyans and Kara as Kryptonian so I don't know what is worse. On top of that Piccolo may not trust John fully as he doesn't know his backstory unless my family(or Kara) tells him. However, it will be interesting to see two 'greens' work together; heck if we can get a resolution to who is stronger between them I would love it but I doubt that will happen because they will be on the same side. As for that Rozz breakout mom found out that the creature is some sort of **super-computer alien** and I'm defiantly am thinking "MECHA-FRIEZA"; I personally hope that Kara helps him/her see how much damage Astra and Non caused not only to Krypton but also now to Earth but either way I want to help! One more thing before I do part 2 of this alien enemy(with Non) and that's name of Kara's squad. If you guys have better suggestions for a name message me on Facebook or tweet me with you're suggestions! Now that I've updated you guys about what's going on lets continue with part 2 of my comparisons. Of course I took the suggestion from Nate so your calls and emails wont be read but if you want to call the next time I do this(which won't be for another 3 to 4 weeks) the number is 800-shenron that's 800-743-6766 to talk and the email is Bra_Briefs !"

"Alright the last time I compared Astra now this time I will be tackling Non; who does he represent and why? Well according to my brother and Gohan the comparison to Non that I can make are Nappa and Raditz; now some of you may say "BUT BRA! RADITZ WAS A LOW CLASS SAIYAN WHO'S POWER LEVEL WAS SO LOW YOUR DAD AND NAPPA DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO REVIVE HIM SO HOW IS HE RELATED TO NON?" "Well I'm glad you ask and when I(meaning Gohan) am talking about Raditz I'm talking about after the events of Dragon Ball Minus when Goku was sent away. The Raditz I'm talking about is the one Goku fought on Earth. Now you may say 'BUT BRA GOKU AND PICCOLO KILLED NAPPA AFTER GOHAN CRIPPLED HIM AND NON IS STILL ALIVE!" which is true but at the same time, you have to consider everything that I'm going to give you before throwing away that comparison!"

"First of all both Raditz and Non revealed themselves in pretty dramatic fashion. Think about it! One day you take your kid to meet your friends only to find that the brother you didn't even know existed shows up, reveals your an alien, and abducts your son. That's pretty dramatic; it was the same with Non. He was this mystery solider whispering in Astra's ear and we didn't find out this man is her husband until she attacked Kara. Then the said husband gave way to a larger plot as Astra said their battle was merely a sideshow. Non's mission was to attack Earth with his army with everyone being caught unaware. Now with Raditz it was the same thing; Goku's battle was important yes because he had to save his son's life but it was only one part of a larger plan. Raditz informed his colleagues that a saiyan was still on Earth and also informed them of the dragon balls and informed Goku and Piccolo that they only had a limited time to prepare until they came(just as Astra squealed about her battle plans to Trunks). Non and Raditz also wanted a deal that neither Goku or Kara liked; ok Raditz's one was a bit more extreme(as he told him to kill 100 humans for the safe return of Gohan) but they both wanted a dirty deal. Non and Raditz also abducted someone precious to Kara and Goku respectively. True Kara didn't know Hank was really an alien or was as close to him(at the time) as Alex was but the fact was that both Goku and Kara felt equally guilty over the kidnappings. Both also had to get the approval of(and later on work with) a previous foe to better their fighting chances(although the soldiers were probably going to be killed by Non and his army if we're being honest here) Kara and Alex had to team up with General Lane even though he didn't like the deal and wanted the first operation to be a human one. Goku of course had to team up with Piccolo who still wanted to kill the saiyan and wanted world domination like his father. Now if you think about it both their fights were also strangely alike as well. Both Non and Raditz used trickery; Non with the false location and the bomb, and Raditz urging Goku to let go of his tail and spare his life promising to go away. Both used their weaknesses of believing in mercy to their advantage and the consequences could've been dire had it not been for back-up. Now this is where things do differ as Astra eventually gave in(whereas Piccolo missed the chance to kill him) but in the second round(if you can say that) was also similar in how unexpected the tide turned. Things were dicey with the prisoner exchange and Non was about to attack Kara and everyone else when Astra ordered him to stand down. With Goku, Raditz was about to kill him when Gohan unleashed his hidden power(and breaking out of the spaceship his uncle put him in) and rammed into Raditz disabling him and allowing Piccolo another opportunity which he took(although Goku was killed as well as he held on to Raditz in a Full Nelson while Piccolo executed his Special Beam Canon."

"Now that I've dealt with Raditz I think its time to move on to my next comparison Nappa. This one should be a bit more obvious(even though Nappa was killed and Non escaped). However there is one difference between them and that is that Nappa WAS NOT ROMANTICALLY LINKED TO MY FATHER( just as a P.S.A to all the creeps out there who take this similarity to the extreme). He and Non were related to royalty(although Non more directly since he is Astra's husband). They both stood alongside royalty for years almost to the extent that they are(or were in Nappa's case) royalty themselves. Another similarity is that its quite unclear when they started becoming related to royalty; Alura's AI(according to Trunks) had no information of when Non married Astra just that they were for a very long time. With Nappa its a bit more clear as my saiyan grandfather the king appointed Nappa to be my father's bodyguard while he was still a child(after faithfully serving as the army commander for years). However like Non, we don't know what battles Nappa led under the king's command before Dad's birth though no doubt that some of them had to involve the Tuffles(according to my father)"

"Nappa and Non also are similar in that they both wanted vengeance; although Nappa didn't rebel against the king(while he was alive) he wanted vengeance for the saiyan race after Frieza destroyed the planet. This was because-unlike Raditz- Nappa didn't believe Frieza's cover story that a meteor destroyed the planet and that Frieza destroyed them all. In the same way Non also knew that Krypton was doomed(although it was from within rather than without) and wanted to kill Frieza just as badly as Non wanted to eliminate the house of El from existence. They both also shed innocent blood before they even step foot on Earth. Non killed a guard, and Nappa(as well as my dad) wiped out a planet during their journey to Earth. "

"This is where it gets a bit tricky; on Earth both Nappa and Vegeta destroyed a city and Nappa killed the armies of Earth(with dad's permission) just as Non destroyed some of Maxwell's property and killed some of the employers of Lord himself. They also showed signs of madness before hand, my brother told me of Astra's memories how Non thought that Alura had branded them terrorists and that there were no use in sparing her life. Similarly with Nappa, all the years of constant fighting slowly drove him into madness as well(although Dad also says that a woman Nappa had fallen for was killed was also responsible for his madness). Nappa and Non only got their thrills from battling and even though both have(or had in Nappa's case) very strategic minds on their home worlds you could get a sense they they lost their edge when they got to Earth. All Non lives for now is wiping out Kara whereas Astra is slowly changing whereas Nappa lived for battle and Immortality and whereas Dad maintained a cool head by telling Nappa that Namek had their own balls Nappa in a way lost his purpose (because he just wanted to destroy things). "

"Of course they also disagreed with their superior warriors in the past; Nappa disagreed with Vegeta about telling Frieza of their mission to Krypton whereas Non both questioned her drive to see Kara killed and later on urged Astra and his warriors to attack despite what was agreed to by the humans(with some help from Trunks and faith in Kara's idea of course). Non agreed to fight another day but Nappa didn't want to listen to Dad when he found that he was outmatched in every way by a newly revitalized Goku. He wanted to have some more fun and Goku attacked him crippling him; ultimately dad couldn't find any use for the loyal general and blew him up and no doubt Nappa is suffering in Earth's hell because of his deeds. Now I don't know if the same will hold true for Non as we don't know when(or if they will strike again). No doubt when they do Kara better be ready, but if Non defies Astra the same way that Nappa once defied dad there might be a chance that Astra will find no use for her general/husband and kill him before the final face-off against her niece for the faith of the Earth. In any case I hope you understand why I compared Non to both Nappa and Raditz! Next time I do this a month will have past and new characters will be revealed! I can't wait to get my hands on those new characters and based on what will happen will strongly determine who I think they represent from us! Until then my beloved listeners this is Bra Briefs signing off."

 **End Chapter**

 **Me: ATTENTION READERS THIS STORY WILL GO ON HOLD FOR A WHILE BECAUSE SUPERGIRL IS RETURNING LIVE ON MONDAY! IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED I DIDN'T COMPARE GOKU, PAN, TRUNKS, KARA, PICCOLO, WYNN OR SUPERMAN TO ANYONE! This is because if you read my story Supergirl Z you should know Trunks resembles Kara(thus my first pairing!) Wynn resembles Pan(my second pairing!), Piccolo resembles Martian Manhunter(aka John Johnzz) and Superman obviously resembles Goku(go figure!) The times Supergirl goes on these "mini-breaks" between episodes is when I can pick up this story for more character comparison fun as I will have no new material for my main story Supergirl Z and I don't want to spoil ANY upcoming Supergirl episodes out of respect for the die-hard fans of the show(of which I am one!) Plus I'm keeping the upcoming plot-lines for my story close to the vest as well(hey a writer got to keep some secrets)! Anyway until the next time!  
**


	11. Sickophants Gero and Toyman!

**Character comparisons between Supergirl and Dragon Ball**

 **Superspeeder**

 **Have you ever wondered how similar the characters of Supergirl/Superman and Dragon Ball are? Well wonder no more! In this hilarious tale, Bra fields questions(for her blog for those who haven't read Supergirl Z) asking her to do just that! You may be surprised at how similar they are!**

 **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z crossover Bra Briefs**

 **Humor/Parody**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or Dragon Ball! They belong to their respective owners please support the official release! The only things I own are Bra's "email" and the call in number for the studio other than that I don't own anything! Oh and I also came up for the idea for Kara's Crew of Female Jewels or KCOFJ so expect that to be a thing in Supergirl Z soonish(i hope). Also I have changed the name of my other fan fiction from Supergirl Z to the Dragon Girl Series(you'll see it if you guys click on my profile). The name change is something that I've been considering for a while and of course it'll help with my plot. Not only is a cooler name(not that anything was wrong with Supergirl Z) but the new title also lets me expand to new material that I want to get too that is both Dragon Ball and Supergirl related and I wouldn't have been able to do that if I kept the title as it was so I hope you guys like the new title I gave my story. Anyways here are some new chapters to read while you wait for Supergirl to return enjoy!**

 **Chapter 10  
**

 **Hey guys its Bulla here back for more Character Comparisons! Man its been a while how yawl doing out there? Things here are really getting crazy since the last time I talked to you(boy that was a while ago)! Anyway, I've been progressing really well and of course you guys have seen(if you haven't been keeping up with the main story do so) I am getting more involved with the plot. It sucks that I haven't done any fighting yet but there's this really creepy guy who wants to kill Kryptonians calls himself Master Jailer and he doesn't like rules he's his own rule. Huh sounds like the theme for the old Ginyu force (you know Ginyu force rules Ginyu force rules)? I crack myself up with these jokes sometimes! I also am very glad that Dad has started to get himself more into the action since its been awhile since he had seen some action and of course we need to show Dad some love. Of course I do think the real reason he's getting more involved now is in order not to fall behind Gohan in terms of power. I couldn't believe it when he transformed into a Super** **Saiyan 3 for the first time and now its all he's obsessed about.**

 **John now is understanding why it is our family gets involved with Kara; we're her family and her family is part of us. Speaking of which Kara is pretty devastated since Astra was killed; John and Dad say that they did it but recently I have been doubting the validity of their claim. The reason is that Alex has been distancing herself from me; sometimes when I finish training with John I hear her crying her eyes out in the bathroom. When I ask dad about it he says that Alex is merely feeling empathy for her sister since that's what families do but for some odd reason I think he's lying. I hope I'm wrong about what my gut is telling me because I'm not sure how Kara or I will react if we find out they were lying but even if they were I do understand why they did. Even though Astra was becoming less "evil" as time went on she still was a threat that had to be dealt with especially with that Project Myriad stuff. You know what's really interesting though? I compared her to my father before his first death and if you have been following the Dragongirl Series Astra's death strongly resembles dad's death! Even Astra's eulogy by my brother was very similar to Goku's eulogy to dad's body on Namek. Its a shame though; if Astra had a "redemption" arc then the similarities between her and dad would just increase and get stronger but it seems like she's not coming back. After all she committed way to much evil to have kept her body in Otherworld and reviving her with the Dragon Balls has been ruled out by dad so this is the first time a character stayed dead(but of course who knows what will happen)! Anyway that's enough about current events the number is 800-shenron that's 800-743-6766; apparently its been so long that I almost forgot the number! The email though has changed; its bullabriefs so any mails you send to my other account will go to spam!**

 **Anyway today's topic is onnnn Toyman! That's right today I'm comparing the one the only the Creepster Toyman! Who does he remind me of? Well that's the focus of today's podcast! Okay first who do I think Toyman represents? Well that's an easy answer; Dr. Gero now I know you guys are saying "BUT BULLA!(boy it feels good to say that again) YOU ALREADY COMPARED MAXWELL LORD TO DR. GERO! BUT BULLA GERO DOESN'T CREATE TOYS!" Well I know that but when I talk about Max and Gero I meant in terms of being brilliant demented scientists(look what Max said to Alex about Bizzaro's role as Guardian if you want proof). HOWEVER, Gero's character arc development relates very closely to Winn's father and I think you want to read why I compared the two!**

 **First of all, both Gero and Winslow Senior wanted revenge against another person; yes I know Gero wanted revenge on Goku and this Dunholtz person is not a main character but the point is that both wanted revenge. Now the funny thing is that they both went mad after their initial defeat; now I know Gero went crazy when he saw that his initial androids couldn't defeat Goku(as part of the Red Ribbon Army) but they both went insane with their own things/obsessions. Now Gero didn't have any "children" at the time of his death unless you count the androids and cell as his sons/daughters but he grew obsessed on how to get them stronger than Goku to take his revenge as well as developing an obsession over Goku himself. Similarly, Winslow Sr. grew obsessed over the development of his son Winn wanting to get revenge on Dunholtz for stealing his idea.**

 **Second both Winslow Senior and Gero kept away from Goku and Winn respectively for many years. In fact it was outside sources that even informed the both of them that they were still alive in the forms of my brother and Agent Chase. Now of course the reactions were similar as well; surprise followed that up with disgust on the parts of Goku and Winn when they found out. Now the course of action was different; while they both wanted to deal with them Goku didn't want to go after Gero right away and while that was Winn's initial reaction as well he eventually wanted the feds to kill him.**

 **Now of course the real reason I made that comparison is the development of their "ultimate creations"; Winn wanted nothing to do with his father despite his own doubts that he could eventually turn into dad every time he gets mad. Now of course with the androids they rebelled by killing him but in terms of being a son android 16 is the closest thing to it(since the design for 16 was based off of Gero's dead son). Now 16's original purpose was to destroy Goku like Winn Sr. wanted his son to murder Dunholtz. However Winn couldn't bring himself to kill Dunholtz and although it was under more extreme circumstances 16 didn't kill Goku either and the both of them are valuable allies to us today. Now I know you will ask "Bulla android 16 doesn't exist in your time how is he an ally?" Well the answer is we used the 3rd wish from Shenron all those years ago to wish that Android 16 existed as he was during the time of his death to Cell in our timeline. 16 lives out in nature protecting the animals and the wild life but make no mistake if there's a big threat to Earth 16 will defend it with everything he's got. I guess he's just lying low because if the Kryptonians(like Non) knew he existed they would want to create another Bizzaro and we don't need a repeat of that! Hopefully Winn doesn't die a tragic death like the past version of 16 did because it'll break Pan's heart; I hope she makes a move on him soon and tells him she's part saiyan! That's besides the point though; my comparison is that Toyman reminds me of Dr. Gero but if you disagree feel free to do so as I'm always open for different opinions. Anyways that's all for today's episode I'll see you guys next time and remember: no man or woman is a failure who has friends!**

 **ME: YES GUYS For at least this week I will publish at least 3 chapters of this story to keep you guys entertained until Supergirl comes back next week so I hope you will like these next 3 chapters.**


	12. Alex and Videl

**Character comparisons between Supergirl and Dragon Ball**

 **Superspeeder**

 **Have you ever wondered how similar the characters of Supergirl/Superman and Dragon Ball are? Well wonder no more! In this hilarious tale, Bra fields questions(for her blog for those who haven't read Supergirl Z) asking her to do just that! You may be surprised at how similar they are!**

 **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z crossover Bra Briefs**

 **Humor/Parody**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or Dragon Ball! They belong to their respective owners please support the official release! The only things I own are Bra's "email" and the call in number for the studio other than that I don't own anything! Oh and I also came up for the idea for Kara's Crew of Female Jewels or KCOFJ so expect that to be a thing in Supergirl Z soonish(i hope). Also I have changed the name of my other fan fiction from Supergirl Z to the Dragon Girl Series(you'll see it if you guys click on my profile). The name change is something that I've been considering for a while and of course it'll help with my plot. Not only is a cooler name(not that anything was wrong with Supergirl Z) but the new title also lets me expand to new material that I want to get too that is both Dragon Ball and Supergirl related and I wouldn't have been able to do that if I kept the title as it was so I hope you guys like the new title I gave my story. Anyways here are some new chapters to read while you wait for Supergirl to return enjoy!**

 **Chapter 12  
**

 **Hey guys its Bulla here back for more Character Comparisons! How are yawl doing out there? Things here are getting crazy here and its not just Master Jailer! Like for example Cat Grant hired a new assistant female and this woman is totally anti-Supergirl anti-Gold Fighter. I wouldn't be surprised if she turns into a new super villain just like livewire a few months ago in fact I wouldn't be surprised if Livewire returns at some point! I wouldn't be surprised if she returned because she ruined Thanksgiving for us! The other more worrisome matter is that there's this supposed computer virus that is starting to attack all the servers** **. We don't know why but Dad has a feeling that the person behind this computer virus is part of this Project Myriad that Non was rambling about to Kara. If that is, I don't know what will happen but I think that Android 16 will come and defend all technology everywhere since he would be considered a "machine". Of course Android 16's main concern will be about life and he would want to defend Earth from whatever this Project Myriad will entail. I also heard whispers that there some sort of fortress way out there beyond the city and this fortress belongs to Kal-El(aka Superman). Piccolo for some odd reason is concerned with what Kara will find in the fortress I don't understand it how can a fortress belonging to Superman harm Kara? Well to be on the safe side of things whenever Kara decides to visit this Fortress we'll make sure Trunks will go with her just to be on the safe side.**

 **Dende is also worried for some odd reason about both Master Jailer and the secrets of the Fortress makes me wonder what they're hiding. I can't any information since Dende's meetings are supposedly top secret and Piccolo mostly keeps to himself anyway! I do think there's also something deeper as to how Alex's father and John's story than he's saying but on the other hand I get why he's so worried about using his powers. The last time it happened Alex was almost killed and Pan turned Super-Saiyan 2 so I don't think he wants a repeat of that. Speaking of Pan, she's really wants to tell Winn that she is a saiyan but hasn't had the opportunity to do so yet. I do expect that we will get a resolution of what those two want in at least another week but not before then(which stinks but oh well)! Anyway that's enough about current events the number is 800-shenron that's 800-743-6766; and the email is bullabriefs so send all of your questions to that email!**

 **Let me read a new email; Hi Bulla! I love the story the Dragon Girl Series(the first one Dragon Girl Z) and as a girl myself I want to know who do you compare Alex to and why! Keep up the great work! Well thank you very much I greatly appreciate the love you have shown to that story! That is a great idea for me to compare Alex and that's what I'll do today so thanks for the idea! For many weeks Trunks had joked that Alex reminded him of a female version of Gohan(which I can see) but I think the person she resembles is Videl. Now I know you guys will say "BUT BULLA! YOU ALREADY COMPARED HER TO LUCY LANE! BUT BULLA ALEX IS KARA'S ADOPTIVE SISTER AND VIDEL DIDN'T HAVE ANY BROTHERS OR SISTERS!" True comment section but when I talked about how Videl and Eliza were the same I meant in terms of their PARENTS overprotective natures, their defiance of their parents, and their skepticism of men in general. Now some of them are the same with Alex but for the most part her trajectory reminds me of Videl.**

 **The first reason is that both parents were somewhat overprotective(which is similar to Lucy) however it was for 2 reasons. For Hercule it was to protect his daughter from the men that wanted to pursue her and of course they had to be stronger than he was; now for Alex it was different because of one reason(and one reason alone) Kara. When Kara became part of their lives Jeremiah knew that he had to protect Kara of course but he held Alex to a higher standard than he did Kara because he knew that the kryptonian didn't know any better. Alex told me the story of the time she and Kara "snuck" out for a flying session and that Hank Henshaw(the real one not Alex) wanted Jeremiah to turn Kara over to the government to become part of the DEO for(at the time anyway till John reformed it) their sick experiments. I also think the sneakiness they did in keeping that from their daughters(on the fathers' part) had hurt them; of course with Videl she hated that she couldn't see Gohan anymore, and of course from what Trunks had told me the Z warriors didn't like what Hercule did in stealing Gohan's credit after Cell either. Now if(by some miracle Videl survives in the other timeline) I don't know if she would forgive her father as rapidly as Alex forgave "Hank" when she found out the truth.**

 **The second reason I do think that Alex is like Videl is that both of them are(or were in Videl's case) tomboys; now of course you'll say "but Bulla the only information Alex gave about her early life is based on her statement that she didn't like to have Kara being around her friends! That's no indication if she ever was in any sort of serious relationships!" True but at the same time you have to remember that she compared Max's ego to every guy in her college days so that may have been when she started to turn from a girly girl to a tomboy. I also think that Alex's shift from a girly girl to a Tomboy more had to do with Kara than anything else; your right we don't know for how long Alex resented Kara for(maybe it was during their elementary and high school days) but we do know that by the time she began working for the DEO that her attitude had changed. If only we know more information we could get a clearer picture of what was going on back then with Alex but that's another story. With Videl it was cut and dry; she was a tomboy because of how she was raised. We know that her mother divorced and later died and I think that(as well as her father's win at the WMAT) that caused Videl to become a Tomboy in the first place. Heck the both of them rarely wore dresses; I mean mom said that Alex "going out" with Max was the first time she ever saw her in a dress and Kara told us that Alex never wore dresses after she graduated college. Believe me there have been times I want to play matchmaker between Alex and Gohan because of how similar she is to Videl and how much Pan adores her (she's like the Aunt she never had) but Trunks and Kara refuses to let it happen because it'll just be weird.**

 **The next reason I think they are the same is that both worked for important organizations; Alex obviously works as part of the DEO while Videl worked for the police force in Orange Star City. They also came to the organizations as a result of who they know; now this is not to say that both of them had come in as a result of their own merit because based on their strength and training they are qualified for their positions. Of course it is hard to say whether or not Videl would've had a career on the police force later in life(even though she was Saiyagirl) or a position with the DEO if she had lived. That would've been interesting to see; Videl and Alex working in the DEO together with Kara, my brother and Hank kicking alien butt from here to National City and Alex kicking some criminal butt in Orange Star City. Alas though that can never be since Videl died of natural causes there's no way we can revive her with the dragon balls.**

 **Finally I think its interesting that they despised the people most important to them(at first); like I said we don't know how long Alex's resentment with her sister lasted only that id did. Heck we don't even know how(or what caused) her attitude shifted from resentment to that of a typical loving(but overprotective sister) to Kara. We more or less know how it happened with Videl; there was a situation involving a circus guy who stole a pterodactyl baby that Gohan knew(his name was Chobi) and Videl thought Gohan(as Saiyanman) stole it. Of course the situation wasn't made any easier when the androids abducted Chobi from the circus guy and held both of them hostage; when Gohan came(as Saiyanman) he was faced with a decision save Videl or save Chobi. It was one of the hardest decisions of his life but Gohan's love for Videl had become more powerful than his loyalty for Chobi and he saved Videl's life. The androids cracked Gohan's visor before he escaped and when they landed Videl recognized Gohan as the person who saved her life previously at school and after a long explanation the two buried the hatchet and admitted their feelings to each other. That caused Videl to shift from resentment, to the worried girlfriend(and wife) the most powerful hybrid on Earth(which is very sweet). This is why I think Alex reminds me of Videl of course you're free to disagree but that's my opinion on the matter. Well that's all the time I have for this week's episode see you guys next time and remember; its all or nothing there is no in-between!**

 **Me: I hoped you liked this chapter I will post the remaining 2 chapters tomorrow so see you guys then!**


	13. Tuffles and Martians!

**Character comparisons between Supergirl and Dragon Ball**

 **Superspeeder**

 **Have you ever wondered how similar the characters of Supergirl/Superman and Dragon Ball are? Well wonder no more! In this hilarious tale, Bra fields questions(for her blog for those who haven't read Supergirl Z) asking her to do just that! You may be surprised at how similar they are!**

 **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z crossover Bra Briefs**

 **Humor/Parody**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or Dragon Ball! They belong to their respective owners please support the official release! The only things I own are Bra's "email" and the call in number for the studio other than that I don't own anything! Oh and I also came up for the idea for Kara's Crew of Friendly Jewels or KCOFJ so expect that to be a thing in Supergirl Z soonish(i hope). Also I have changed the name of my other fan fiction from Supergirl Z to the Dragon Girl Series(you'll see it if you guys click on my profile). The name change is something that I've been considering for a while and of course it'll help with my plot. Not only is a cooler name(not that anything was wrong with Supergirl Z) but the new title also lets me expand to new material that I want to get too that is both Dragon Ball and Supergirl related and I wouldn't have been able to do that if I kept the title as it was so I hope you guys like the new title I gave my story. Anyways here are some new chapters to read while you wait for Supergirl to return enjoy!**

 **Chapter 13  
**

 **Hey guys its Bulla here back for more Character Comparisons! How are you guys doing out there? Things here are crazy because we just found out that Astra's body was stolen! The culprit is Non everyone knows it but the thing is that we can't do a thing about it** **. My brother though is taken Kara to where he buried the body which is so nice of him to do. Of course the bigger concern is this project Myriad and the virus that's behind this. Dad says that there's an actual person behind the virus; if that is true, I don't know what will happen but I think that Android 16 will come and defend all technology everywhere since he would be considered a "machine". Of course Android 16's main concern will be about life and he would want to defend Earth from whatever this Project Myriad will entail. I also heard whispers that there some sort of fortress way out there beyond the city and this fortress belongs to Kal-El(aka Superman). Piccolo is still concerned with what Kara will find in the fortress but he won't tell us. I think Mom's trying to bribe him with all the water you can drink but he won't cave. I don't understand it...how can a fortress belonging to Superman harm Kara? Well to be on the safe side of things Trunks will go with her just to be on the safe side.**

 **Dende is also worried for some odd reason about both Master Jailer and the secrets of the Fortress makes me wonder what they're hiding. I can't any information since Dende's meetings are supposedly top secret and Piccolo mostly keeps to himself anyway! I do think there's also something deeper as to how Alex's father and John's story than he's saying but on the other hand I get why he's so worried about using his powers. Speaking of Pan, she's really wants to tell Winn that she is a saiyan but hasn't had the opportunity to do so yet(I think she will in 2 weeks though). Anyways that's enough about current events the number is 800-shenron that's 800-743-6766; and the email is bullabriefs so send all of your questions to that email!**

 **Well I have thought about today's topic(I know I've actually got a bit of thinking done) and have decided to make today's topic about the White Martians. First let me be on the record in apologizing; I really did think that this Martian would turn to the side of good when she met John but obviously I was wrong about it and want to be on the record! I do think that we will see more White Martians in the future(given John's activity as the Martian Manhunter more frequently) and hopefully maybe one will realize that this is a path to destruction(his or her race that is) and that they would join on the side of good. This will give Kara a much needed female friend; now of course I thought Pan would train one but she has told me she wants nothing to do with these White Martians. This kinda sucks because not only does this create a bad image of the white Martians in her mind at least but also I don't think things will fare well when this being who can transport from one computer to the next and apparently has this deep dark secret of Kara's past.**

 **Maybe that's why Piccolo is so worried but anyway I have a comparison for the white Martians and they are the Tuffles now I know you will say "BUT BULLA, THE WHITE MARTIANS DIDN'T INVADE THE GREEN MARTIANS UNLIKE THE SAIYANS WITH THE TUFFLES BECAUSE THEY LIVED TOGETHER IN ONE PLACE!" Well that's true but you have to remember that the saiyans only invaded planet Plant because their planet of origin was destroyed. I wonder if somewhere out in another galaxy or universe(since I know from Gohan's talks about Otherworld that they are!) that the original planet the Saiyans lived on is alive and well. If they are i would like to know are there Super-Saiyans, do they have tails? Are they nice(or as my brother says pure hearted)? How many of them are there? Do they have a king? Alas though these questions will never be answered because the original planet was destroyed in our universe so even if they are other universes the possibilities of finding one with the original planet the saiyans came from is like finding a needle in a haystack! Anyway when I talk about the Tuffles and the White Martians I talk about their backgrounds how they "helped" and the warfare and of course their supposed destruction.**

 **Now the first and big reason they are the same is that they had similar backgrounds except that the Tuffles don't have mental powers. They've been living there for a pretty long time on the planet(who knows how long the white martians existed before they came up to the surface) but we do know that the Martians(the Green ones) and the tuffles were the natural inhabitants of their worlds. Then they both were invaded the Greens by the Whites and the Tuffles by the Saiyans. From then on they have similar trajectories we don't know how much(or for how long) the Tuffles were friendly to the Saiyans but its clear they denigrated into war**

 **The second reason I do think that the Tuffles are the Saiyans of course is because of their warfare with each other. Both wars were equally savage and brutal and very long. We do know that the Tuffles weren't strong but they used their technological advances to keep the Saiyans at bay but at the same time they used guerrilla warfare(yes I know what that is thank you very much) and used some of the methods the White Martians did by putting Saiyans into camps to work for them(that's why most of the planet looked really bad) and of course some of the children and women were burned which also kind of explains the lack of female saiyans when frieza took over there was few to begin with.**

 **Of course finally they are similar in terms of their destruction and how long they managed not to be destroyed at the same time(as weird as that sounds)! The Tuffles were destroyed by the moon turning the saiyans into apes and they wiped them out in one blow until of course we found out that they designed a weapon in the form of a virus and something else that supposedly was stronger than Broly(which is pretty frightening). Thankfully my brother never fought such a creature he only fought Broly in the past. Of course the virus is something on a completely different level but the concept was the same in terms of how it was designed(like the White Martians were designed to sense other Martians). Its so weird that there can be such creatures but then again she said there are millions that will come for her so I say let them come. This is why I think they are like the Tuffles see you guys next time and remember its not a sin to fight for the right cause so fight with everything you got! See you guys next time!**

 **Me: I hoped you liked this chapter one more to go! In case you aren't aware the events I have referred to happened in Chapters 8 and 9(yes there's a new chapter in the super manga so get hyped)! as well as the upcoming Dragon Ball super episode 34(which hasn't happened yet but it follows Chapter 9). These are questions I would love to know and of course when Super gets to it hopefully we'll get to see Cabbe's reaction to Goku's Super-Saiyan transformation!  
**


	14. parasites and a virus!

**Character comparisons between Supergirl and Dragon Ball**

 **Superspeeder**

 **Have you ever wondered how similar the characters of Supergirl/Superman and Dragon Ball are? Well wonder no more! In this hilarious tale, Bra fields questions(for her blog for those who haven't read Supergirl Z) asking her to do just that! You may be surprised at how similar they are!**

 **Supergirl/Dragon Ball Z crossover Bra Briefs**

 **Humor/Parody**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or Dragon Ball! They belong to their respective owners please support the official release! The only things I own are Bra's "email" and the call in number for the studio other than that I don't own anything! Oh and I also came up for the idea for Kara's Crew of Friendly Jewels or KCOFJ so expect that to be a thing in Supergirl Z soonish(i hope). YES I KNOW ONE MORE CHAPTER BEFORE SUPERGIRL RETURNS ON MONDAY FOR SOME MORE ACTION so enjoy!  
**

 **Chapter 14  
**

 **Hey guys its Bulla here back for more Character Comparisons! How are you guys doing out there? Things here are crazy because Astra's body is now gone and now Dende has confirmed that Non has taken the body! I think that's just a low blow of course because you just let the dead man lie(or something like that)** **. Of course there's the thing with Master Jailer that's coming in two days and he would want to slaughter all Kryptonians. I think my brother may agree which may(I afraid) cause some friction between the two of them because of the personal disagreement. Lets just hope its temporary! Now as to that computer hopper(as I like to call it) Dad says that there's an actual person behind the virus both mom thinks that's what this Project Myriad entails; crash all the computers and engineer a hostile takeover because they will have access to sensitive government info(which I'm afraid will also reveal the Dragon Balls and Trunks' time machine). I also heard whispers that there some sort of fortress way out there beyond the city and this fortress belongs to Kal-El(aka Superman). Piccolo is still concerned with what Kara will find in the fortress but he won't tell us. I think Mom's trying to bribe him with all the water you can drink but he won't cave. I don't understand it...how can a fortress belonging to Superman harm Kara? Well to be on the safe side of things Trunks will go with her just to be on the safe more thing I want to mention this new Cat Grant employee/prospect; her name's Siobhan Smythe(what a strange name then again my family's named after undergarments and Saiyans are named after vegetables so I should be the last one talking about strange names). Kara says she's very pretty but somewhat snide and my brother has the strangest feeling that underneath that veneer(I like that word Veneer) lies a banshee waiting to pounce. Isn't a banshee supposedly part of Irish Folklore?(don't ask Gohan told me all about that) Supposedly they are agents of death(*shudders*) but if she is a banshee I think Pan can relate to her because she doesn't think Siobhan has an ulterior motive to turn into one(if its true of course). I think Pan will empathize with her being a torched lost soul maybe she will tell her about some of the really awful things she's been true growing up without Videl and later on without Gohan(I don't know). Or maybe she will tell her about her trials in the HTC with my brother dealing with her nightmares of the androids/cell along with my brother(who was acting strange at the time too). I think she may have found her disciple(yay!)  
**

 **Anyways that's enough about current events the number is 800-shenron that's 800-743-6766; and the email is bullabriefs so send all of your questions to that email! Lets go to the phones your on with Bulla "hey Bulla love your podcast and love the main story; you talked about the Tuffles and the Martians but can you speak about the Black Mercy that odiously was recent and impacted both you and your family thanks!". Well thank you for the call and you've given me another great topic to talk about the Black Mercy(oh boy now that was something else)! I still haven't gotten over the scare of actually seeing Kara so helpless; I know this has happened when Kara lost her powers but at least you knew that they were coming back! We didn't know if Kara was going to come out of that hallucination or not like Alex said she had to choose and of course Kara decided that Earth was her home(even though she was to keep Krypton in her heart forever). Now as to comparisons I have two today(yes two for the price of one)! The first is obviously the Tuffle Virus that had my brother in his own fantasy and the second is Goku's heart virus both in this time and in the past version my brother visited. Now I know you will say "BUT BULLA WE DON'T KNOW HOW GOKU GOT THE HEART VIRUS IN THE FIRST PLACE; ITS STILL A MYSTERY!" and that's true we don't know the causes of that heart virus(saw a video that said that Goku ate way too much bacon though that was funny). But in any case they are many similarities that I find between all three and I will go in depth about them today!**

 **The first comparison I have made is the Tuffle Virus that invaded my brother and caused him to have his own fantasy(he still doesn't want to say anything about what happened between him and dad a few days ago). In any case they both came from their "native worlds" so to speak; the Black Mercy came from Krypton and the Tuffle Virus came from planet Vegeta. Both attacked silently and unobserved(though Dende for some odd reason thinks otherwise) and neither my brother nor Kara were prepared before the parasites had them trapped(according to their own accounts). Now they went through a series of weird events on their planets(which is also the same) but at the same time both were created to give them a false sense of "peace"; its pretty clear that Non has studied both my brother and Kara in depth and knew that if he placed the viruses in the right spot that they would use the thoughts of Kara and Trunks themselves to create the fantasy.  
**

 **There's another reason that they were the same in that neither of them could've been removed by force; they each needed the person trapped to reject them themselves. If they did remove it by force both the Black Mercy and the virus could've killed them both and moved on to grant other people their ultimate dream life. Both also required that another person entered the minds of the trapped individuals in order to experience what was going on in "real time" and you have to take note that when both Gohan's and Alex's body were twitching they were feeling pain in real time on either Krypton or Vegeta(as they later stated to us). Both Trunks and Kara had to fight the individual parasites with everything they had and with Dende's and(I hate to say this) Max's help along with Gohan's and Alex's speeches that convinced both Kara and Trunks to return to the real world although Dende has since found out that Kara and Trunks were communicating with the spirits of Jeremiah and Grandpa Gohan(hey he's the guardian he has to know!) The final reason I say they are the same is that we don't know for how long the black mercy and the Tuffle virus was out there in space with Non(maybe it was in Fort Rozz) but I don't think its a coincidence that both managed to find their respective ways to Earth.**

 **Now the other comparison I made was Goku's heart virus now before you say "BUT BULLA ONLY ALEX SHOWED SIGNS EVEN REMOTELY SIMILAR TO WHAT GOKU EXPERIENCED WITH THE HEART VIRUS!" and to some extend that's true but at the same time Alex said when they tried to remove the Black Mercy by force Kara's body vibrated like crazy the same way Goku's body shifted whenever he felt heart pains. Now I think its rather frightening that like Goku's heart virus, the Black Mercy had no "natural" cure and that help had to come from an outside source. There is a slight difference in that Goku(in the past) had the heart medicine whereas Kara didn't have anything to help her but it was clear that while their bodies were still(once Goku got the heart medicine) that their minds were still active. Even more similar is that they both had dreams but that was different because Kara dreamed about Krypton and her idyllic life while Goku dreamed the Androids were about to kill his entire family. Now although Goku(our Goku) died the past Goku got over the heart virus the same way Kara got over the Black Mercy and I think its most touching that both Goku and Kara had people they could rely on to help them fight for their lives. They had loved ones(Goku had the alternate universe's Gohan, his alternate universe's Chi-Chi, and his alt. universes friends while Kara had my family(well my brother had his own battle to fight), her sister Alex, John, Pan, and her friends Winn and James to help her fight this virus and bring her back. Now Goku was happy to be back and even though it did take a while(my brother and Kara were both a bit shaken up in the aftermath) they too eventually became happy to be back on Earth. This proves the old adage; there's no place like home and on that note until the next time I do another character comparison this is Bulla Briefs signing off!**

 **Me: ONCE AGAIN I HAVE TO ANNOUNCE THAT THIS STORY IS ON HOLD UNTIL SUPERGIRL(ONCE AGAIN) GOES ON HIATUS! NEW EPISODES AIR MONDAY SO GET EXCITED WE'RE COMING INTO THE HOME STRETCH BABY! Bulla's joke in this chapter refers to Episode 34 of Dragon Ball Z Abridged: News of Future Past so if you haven't seen that episode(or the new one they posted 2 days ago) watch it its really funny. I have a ton of respect for those guys in terms of writing/editing their episodes even if they make some of our beloved characters a bit OOC(Kid Gohan and Goku) but then again it does make for some pretty humorous moments such as the song Goku sings to Gohan expressing his desire for Gohan to become a Super-Saiyan and of course TFS Vegeta's mustache song that was daydreamed by TFS Goku(which in of itself was inspired by GT Vegeta's "I shaved my moustache you idiot!" to Chi-Chi)  
**


End file.
